Tú que persigues la verdad, debes mentir a todos
by sLoWn
Summary: Desde fin de año, se han descubierto muchas cosas sobre KID, sobretodo Aoko. Aoko ya sabe su verdadera identidad pero hay alguien más que ha aparecido en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas y que no pintan muy bien...
1. UNAS FIESTAS ESPECIALES

**Buenuu mi primeer fiic...que me está costando la vida acabarlo, se me ha hecho larguísimo xDD...pero ya falta poquito para terminarlo, creo que nada más haré 4 capítulos...Pues nadaa espero que os guste, que quien es novato es novato jejeje.**

**Y nada, como se suele poner siempre aqui, los personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**

**Espero algún review para motiverme a escribir más, espero que os guste. Un saludito a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong> FIESTAS ESPECIALES <strong>

Un mediodia cualquiera, en el instituto de secundaria de Ekoda, una estudiante de preparatoria estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse lo más pronto que pudiera, porque ese dia había tenido idiomas, y aunque fueran fiestas de Navidad, ella decidió aprender algún otro idioma durante las vacaciones, mientras a otros compañeros les habían cedido el instituto para hacer también sus propias fiestas como obras de teatro, puestos de manualidades, revistas, y algunos preferían hacer deporte, etc para despedir de alguna manera el año con sus compañeros de clase y de instituto. Todo esto era opcional, claro. Ese día sin embargo, era la fiesta de fin de año. Tenía que prepararse toda la vestimenta y hacer cosas en casa, como los artilugios para una bonita cena para despedir el año, antes de marcharse al templo por la noche. Su padre, como siempre, estaba trabajando y no sabía si iba a estar tampoco estas fiestas, para cenar, beber sake y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, y pasar tiempo con la familia y con la madre de su mejor amigo, Kaito Kuroba, como cada año. Parecía que Kid había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y no descansaba ni en Navidades. Sonó su móvil:

-¿Si, dígame?

-¿Aoko?

-Sí, ¿quién llama?...¡Ah! Ran, eres tu...si...claro, me quería ir yendo ya de la escuela a ver si puedo llegar pronto a casa y preparar un par de cositas...ahá...ah, ¿también vendréis tú y Conan? ¡Perfecto! Yo debería avisar a Kazuha y a Heiji, a ver qué planes tienen ellos...Bien, ¡pues quedamos así Ran! Un beso, hasta pronto.

Mientras seguía recogiendo, vio una sombra acercándose.

-Hey, ¿qué tal vas?

-Ah, ¿qué tal Kaito? Estoy acabando de recoger mis cosas para marcharme ya.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, es que tengo faena en casa hoy...

-Vaya, pero aquí va a haber fiesta esta tarde, creí que te quedarías.

-No, es que quiero prepararme el kimono y un par de cosas más para ir al templo Hokken esta noche...

-Oh. ¿Con quién irás este año?

-Bueno, vendrán Conan, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha y me imagino que Ran se traerá a Sonoko y Makoto...y bueno, daba por hecho que tú y yo iríamos juntos, como cada año.

-Si, claro que iré, pero me gustaría quedarme un rato por aquí.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no hay problema, quédate por aquí, ¡ya nos veremos más tarde Kaito!

-De...De acuerdo...

De repente se escuchó una voz a lo lejos:

-¡Nakamori!

-¡Hakuba!

Kaito se volvió para encontrarse con una cara que no le era nada agradable..."maldito detective metomentodo...¿Qué diablos querrá ahora?"

-¿Qué tal Nakamori? Te he oído de refilón y me ha parecido oir que irías esta noche al templo, ¿cierto?

Kaito siguió callado sin decir nada, solo pensando: "¿De refilón? ¿Pero qué se cree? Seguro que ha estado escuchando muy bien todo el rato...Es muy pesado y esas confianzas a veces con Aoko no me hacen ninguna gracia. Me cae taaan mal..." y continuó mirando atentamente la conversación de los chicos.

-Si, ¡es cierto! Tengo pensado ir al templo esta noche con Ran y los demás y pasar el fin de año allí.

-¿Te importaría si fuera yo también? Es que hace muchos años que no voy...

"¿CÓMO? No puede ser...Aoko, ¡dile que no por favor! ¡No lo soporto!"

-¡Claro que puedes venir Hakuba! No te dije nada a ti porque me imaginé que estarías con trabajo...

-¡Ni hablar! Este fin de año pienso tomármelo de relax...¡algo muy grave tendría que pasar para no

ir con mi pequeña Aoko Nakamori a pasar el fin de año al templo!-Dijo Hakuba, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello a la chica. Kaito estaba que trinaba.-"Quítale la mano de encima a Aoko, imbécil!"

-(Aoko rió, un poco obligadamente quizás) Claro Hakuba. No te preocupes. Puedes venir sin problemas.-Le respondió al detective, deshaciéndose de su brazo disimuladamente- Ya te diré luego la hora concreta para encontrarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Bieen! ¡Nos veremos esta noche pues!- Antes de irse, miró burlonamente a Kaito, guiñándole un ojo y riendo.- Nos vemos esta noche Kuroba.- Luego se marchó.- "¡Maldito detective aficionado! ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer este fin de año? ¡Maldición!"

-Bueno Kaito, yo me marcho ya. ¿Nos vemos luego entonces?

-¿Eh? Ah...¡Claro!

-¡Hasta luego Kaito! ¡Pásalo bien por aquí!

-Hasta luego...

Al rato, cuando la chica había acabado de recoger todo, salió deprisa como pudo de la escuela y se marchó. Antes que cruzara la puerta:

-¡AOKO!- la chica se giró- ¡Espérame, voy contigo!

-¡Kaito! ¿Por qué? Creí que ibas a quedarte aquí.

-Si, pero me lo he pensado mejor. Te acompaño a casa.

-¿Eh?- el chico rió pícaramente- Kaito...¿Te estás auto-invitando a mi casa a comer...otra vez? ¿Es que no tienes casa? ¬¬

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo me dices algo así? Eso me ha dolido...-El chico hizo el ademán de irse, aunque ya sabía por qué lo hacía.

-¿Eh? ¡ESPERA! ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

La chica respiró profundamente, resignada, hasta que le dijo:

-Está bien, Kaito...total siempre te apuntas tú solito, no sé de qué me sorprendo ya a estas alturas de conocerte...

-(Risa maligna) ¡Cierto! ¿De qué te sorprendes?

-Pero te aviso de antemano que pensando que iba a ir a mi casa rápido y prácticamente para volverme a ir, no he hecho la compra, así que no sé qué voy a hacer para comer.

-Jo...

Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica, estaba su padre sentado en el sillón viendo la tele.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías faena hoy?

-Si, pero el aviso de Kid era falso...No sé quién habrá tenido la brillante idea de enviar un mensaje en su nombre sin ser cierto.

-Vaya...

Kaito se quedó pensando. -"Es cierto, yo no he enviado ningún mensaje hoy...no lo entiendo. Aunque pensándolo bien...(Rió malévolamente, con la mano en el mentón) creo que sí hay algo que Kid quiere robar..."-Se quedó callado y siguió escuchando atentamente la conversación de su amiga con su padre.

-Lo que sí que es extraño...

-¿El qué papá?

-Hay una joya increíblemente grande en el templo de Hokken...Me extraña que no se haya fijado en ella...

Kaito pensó-"Bingo, inspector...es un hombre brillante...será por lo bien que me conoce..."-De repente, se le pasó el pensamiento, observando a Aoko.

-¿Has comido ya, papá?

-No, tenía pensado pedir alguna cosa de comida rápida, no tengo ganas de cocinar.

-¡Genial! Porque yo tampoco, la verdad. Pensando en la fiesta de hoy, no he hecho ni la compra, lo siento. Tengo que ir esta tarde a comprar la cena de hoy...

-No te preocupes. Llamemos al restaurante nuevo que han puesto de Okonomiyaki. Probemos a ver si es comestible.

-De acuerdo. Buscaré el número de teléfono.

-Esto, Aoko, yo voy un momento al baño ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú mismo Kaito, estás en tu casa.

El chico subió corriendo rápidamente al piso de arriba.- "Bien, vamos allá"-Cogió un trozo de cartulina y empezó a escribir:

"**_Esta noche apareceré entre las nubes que arropan el templo Hokken _**

**_y me llevaré la Estrella de Apolo, antes que la última campanada _**

**_anuncie el anhelo del cumplimiento de los deseos de la gente. _**

**_KID_**"

-Bien, ya está. Ahora nada más me falta hacérsela llegar al inspector.- Dio un silbido discreto para que nadie más lo oyera y apareció una bonita paloma blanca por la ventana.- Ten preciosa. ¡Buena chica! - La paloma salió volando por donde había llegado para volver a entrar por la ventana en el piso de abajo, y el animal la dejó caer en el sillón del sofá, donde estaba sentado Ginzo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?...¿Cómoooo? No me lo puedo creer, ¡ese maldito Kid me desafía hasta en mi propia casa! ¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!

Apareció Aoko por la puerta de la cocina al comedor.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

Y por las escaleras, también Kaito.

-¿Qué le ocurre señor Nakamori? ¿Está usted bien? ¡He oido unos gritos impresionantes desde el baño!

-El maldito ladrón Kid, no me deja en paz ni en mi casa. ¡Me acaba de enviar un mensaje con una paloma pulgosa y mugrienta!

-¿Cómo?¿Pero cómo sabe donde vivimos papá?

-No tengo ni idea. ¡Pero tengo que acabar con él como sea!

-¡Claro que sí papá! ¡De esta noche no pasa! ¡AAAA POR ÉÉÉL!

-¡SI! Me voy hija, tengo que avisar a mis hombres. Intentaré estar en casa esta noche para la cena.

-¡Pero papá si ni siquiera has comido!

-Me lo llevaré en la bolsa, no te preocupes. (Besó a su hija) ¡Ten mucho cuidado sobretodo eh! ¡Confío en ti Kaito! ¡Cuidamela bien! Nos vemos luego princesa.

-¡De acuerdo papá! Ten cuidado tú también.

-Descuida.

Abrió la puerta de la calle, salió, la cerró y se marchó.

Aoko se quedó pensativa.

-¿Hmm? ¿Ocurre algo Aoko?

-No, es sólo que...me da rabia.

-¿El qué?

-Me da rabia ese ladrón. No deja a mi padre en paz ni para las fiestas. Nunca puedo estar más de media hora con él. Entiendo que sea su trabajo, pero...

Kaito se quedó mirándola pensando, y de repente le vino ese día a la cabeza:

"**_-¿Eh? ¿Tú también esperas a alguien?_**

_**-Sí...espero a mi padre, que me había prometido que me llevaría al parque pero me ha dicho que tenía trabajo y no podía venir a buscarme...**_

**_-Me llamo Kaito Kurobane. Encantado.-se presentó a la pequeña regalándole una rosa roja._"**

"-Aoko, lo siento...supongo que si supieras todo, llegarías a comprender por qué hago todo esto...pero es muy peligroso para ti...y para tu padre también. Siento que tengas que vivir siempre separada de tu padre por mi culpa, pero hay vidas en juego y necesito acabar con todo esto cuanto antes y así estabilizar mi vida y la de los que me rodean para siempre. Perdóname...por favor..."

-¡Kaito!

El chico despertó de su pensamiento.

-¿Eh?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Estás en tu mundo desde hace un rato!

-¡Ah, no es nada! Estaba pensando en que luego podrías acompañarme a mi casa para ayudarme a elegir qué kimono me pongo. Las mujeres tenéis mejor ojo para eso...

-De acuerdo. No hay problema. A ver si vienen a traernos la comida al menos. Estoy hambrienta...

-Si, yo también. Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste que vendrían también Heiji y Kazuha? ¿Has hablado ya con ellos?

-¡Oh vaya maldita sea! Se me había olvidado por completo. Voy a llamarles...

¿Kazuha? ¡Hola soy Aoko! ¿Qué tal?...bien, me alegro...te llamaba para preguntarte si teníais planes para esta noche...¡Si! Es que hablé con Ran esta mañana y van a venir al templo Hokken, para celebrar el fin de año con Kaito y conmigo...¿Si? ¿Podréis venir vosotros también? ¡Genial! Luego os hago a todos una videollamada para quedar entre todos la hora y el lugar después de cenar, si os parece bien...¡Perfecto! ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Y bien?

-Si, ellos también vendrán. Será una noche divertida.

-Seguro..."Sobre todo con el maldito Hakuba dando vueltas por ahí...Dios...¡Qué infierno de chico!"

_**Beika, 19:00pm.**_

-Kudo...

-¿Eh? ¿Haibara pasa algo?

-Tengo algo para tí.

-¿Cómo?

-Si...Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo. Últimamente te veo triste y pensativo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No, nada en especial. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Kudo podrás engañar a Ran siempre que quieras pero a mí no, y a estas alturas no sé quién te conoce mejor. Así que ya puedes decirme qué tienes en esa cabezota llena de deducciones y misterios.

-Oh...No es nada...es solo que...

-Fin de año ¿verdad?

-Si...hace más de un año que no paso tiempo con Ran y...la noche más importante del año, igual que el pasado, no podré estar a su lado. Me gustaría no haberme ido nunca detrás de esos tipos. Me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado a Ran sola esa noche... Maldita sea, esto de ser un niño cada vez se me hace más duro.

-Kudo...

-¿Es que nunca podré volver a ser quién era, Miyano? ¿Nunca?

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi verdadero apellido. Lo siento Kudo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Siento volver a hacértelo pasar mal, pero creo que te quedarás más tranquilo.

-No entiendo...

-Ten.- Le dió un fármaco de APTX4869, o al menos, eso parecía.-Lo acabé ayer después de muchas vueltas y conseguí alargar sus efectos algo más. Substituí el sake por otro licor parecido, pero más potente. Creo que éste te durará al menos dos días. Puede ser que si mezclamos los dos licores en algún momento, podamos ampliar el efecto. Pero de momento es sólo una hipótesis, tengo que investigar más.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Le dijo Shinichi, muy contento- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me has hecho un gran favor...

-Supuse que querrías pasar este fin de año con ella, así que me apresuré a trabajar lo antes posible y está hecho. Cada vez que te hago otro nuevo, voy aprendiendo más cosas y tomando nota de qué te afecta más y qué te afecta menos. Estamos muy cerca de la verdad Kudo. Cada vez más cerca.

-¡Vaya Haibara! ¡Es genial! ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

-Siendo más prudente, por ejemplo. Evitando hacer lo que te condenó hace un año.

-Lo sé, pero es que...

-Es que nada. Ahora mismo no eres Kudo, por lo tanto compórtate como Conan Edogawa aunque seas Shinichi. Si sigues con tus impulsos de a la mínima de algún caso ir directo, nos meterás en problemas y nuestras vidas están en tus manos. Si vuelves a hacerlo, Kudo, lo siento pero hasta que no consiga el antídoto definitivo no te daré ninguno más temporal. ¿Queda claro?

-De...de acuerdo...tienes razón. Procuraré no hacer locuras. Lo siento.

-No sientas nada y cumple tu palabra.

-Hecho.

Shinichi se fué al baño, se miró al espejo y dijo pensando: "**Tu que persigues la verdad, debes mentir a todos...idiota..."** vio su cara y su cuerpo de niño, que tanto tiempo le han hecho sufrir y le ha hecho resignarse a vivir una vida que no era la que él quería. Ni para el...ni para Ran. Se tomó el fármaco y, en cuestión de minutos, empezó a notar sus síntomas habituales en estos casos. Tos, estornudos, dolor de garganta, dolor de cabeza...y empezaron los dolores en el pecho. Los malditos dolores que le volvían loco, viendo todo borroso, mareado, más dolores, más sudores, taquicardias...¿taquicardias? el grito. El famoso grito final de su transformación.

-¡Kudo! ¿Estás bien? ¡KUDOOO!- Haibara fué corriendo al baño, y vio allí al extremadamente guapo, no...guapísimo detective, apoyado en la pica. Se puso roja como nunca se había puesto en su presencia. Incluso el sudor de haberlo pasado tan mal le hacía aún más atractivo.

Sus ojos profundos, azules intensos, medio cerrados, rojos...entró en razón de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien Kudo? ¿Has notado algo distinto?

-No...bueno si -dijo entre enormes bocanadas de aire-algo...-más bocanadas, respiración agitada- Nunca había tenido taquicardias...

-¿Eh? ¿Taqui...? ¿Taquicardias eh...?

-Si. Tengo la respiración...-respiró más fuerte y más rápido- más agitada de lo normal...

-Bien...Esto es interesante. Me voy al laboratorio. Dile al profesor que no entre nadie, al menos hasta la noche. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-De acuerdo...pero...Haibara...-Ella se volteó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-¿Yo?¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú...¿no vas a salir hoy?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no.

-Yo...sé que haces mucho por mí, y aunque no sé por qué...-Ella se ruborizó- me gustaría pedirte algo...

-¿Cómo...Cómo puede ser que pidas tanto Kudo?

-Vente conmigo esta noche...-Ella se quedó fría y paralizada por la proposición.-por favor...vente conmigo...

-Pero...Kudo...

-Vente conmigo...pero...como Shiho Miyano- El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco impresionante que casi se le sale por la boca- Me gustaría conocerte...con tu verdadera identidad...

-¡Kudo! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Es más peligroso de lo que tú te crees! ¡Los hombres de negro, si me vieran...me descubrirían al momento, ¿No te das cuenta?

-Si...es cierto pero...me gustaría que todos fuéramos felices al menos por un día...Sólo por un día...

La chica pensó durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente rectificó:

-Imposible Kudo. Soy feliz siendo como soy ahora mismo...de momento.

-Está bien...no te voy a insistir más pero...piénsalo al menos ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por mí.

-Olvídalo...

-Bien...tengo que irme. Le daré el aviso a Agase. Gracias de nuevo, Shiho Miyano...-y el chico se fué, un poco triste quizás, o al menos fue la sensación que le dio a Haibara.

"-Kudo, lo siento...no es tan fácil..."

Y Shinichi salió por la puerta, en busca de un poco de aire para respirar, y fue camino a su casa. Cuando estuvo en su casa, hizo una llamada.

-¿Hermana Ran? ¡Soy Conan! Lo siento pero es que esta noche no podré ir contigo. Mis padres me han llamado diciendo que vendrían a Japón de visita y pasaban a buscarme para pasar con ellos el fin de año...¡perdona!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero estás seguro, Conan? Podemos ir todos juntos si quieres...

-No, no...mejor no,es que vamos a visitar a familia y todo eso. Cuando se vuelvan a ir mis padres vuelvo a llamarte ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo Conan! ¡Pásalo muy bien!

-¡Gracias! Por cierto, si ves al Hermano Shinichi, ¡dale recuerdos de mi parte!

-¿Eh? ¿Shinichi? No creo que venga Conan, ya sabes cómo es, una tonta llamada de vez en cuando y para de contar...¡pero bueno, si le viera por casualidad se lo digo! ¡Ten cuidadito Conan! ¡Un beso!

Cuando el detective colgó:

-Bien, Ran...Hoy vas a arrepentirte de lo que has dicho...-y rió maléficamente.

_**Osaka, 21:00pm.**_

-Heiji, ¡eres muy pesado! ¿Cómo puede ser que tardes tanto en ducharte y arreglarte? ¡Me estoy impacientando!

-Kazuha, ¡déjame en paz! Tardo lo que quiero ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Maldita sea, al final llegaremos tarde como siempre!

-¡Cállate!

Salió el moreno del lavabo y Kazuha se quedó impresionada. Estaba guapísimo.

-¿Ya estás satisfecha? ¡Estoy harto de ir con prisas por ti siempre!

-¡Idiota! ¡Haber empezado a arreglarte antes!

-Si no te hubieras echado una siesta de no sé cuántas horas, ¡yo habría estado antes en mi casa para arreglarme!

-Heiji, ¡cállate y vayámonos ya!

-Está bien...pesada. Vayamos a por la moto.

Cogieron la moto de Heiji y fueron hacia Tokio directos. Llegaban tardísimo.

_**Beika, 21:30pm.**_

_Casa del profesor Agase._

-Profesor, he de irme. Si cambias de opinión para esta noche venirte, házmelo saber de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes Shinichi. Tranquilo.

-¡Bien, pues me voy! Hasta...

-UN MOMENTO.

El detective dio un bote por no esperarse la voz que se había escuchado.

-¿Pero qué...?-El chico miró sorprendido.

-Pensabas irte sin mi...¿detective?

-Hai...Haibara, ¿eres tú?

-¡No, claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? -Dijo extrañamente seria y con la cara desfigurada prácticamente.-Soy Sherry y he venido a por ti...-Le dijo apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola.

El detective la miró extrañado, y se miraron los tres...Hasta que los tres empezaron a reír.

-Vaya señorita Sherry...Está muy guapa esta noche. Es un placer que me asesine alguien como usted...-le dijo a la castaña, ofreciéndole su brazo para ir juntos.

La chica se ruborizó de manera impresionante y no supo casi que decir, hasta que:

-Pues tú estás horrible, Kudo. No te favorece mucho el color de kimono que llevas con la fama que tienes. El detective la miró con mala cara durante unos instantes...Y volvieron a reír los tres.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos. ¿Profesor?

-Está bien, vayámonos ya.

-¿Cómo? Profesor, ¿no me dijiste que no...?

-Estaba esperando a alguien con la que no había tenido nunca una cita.

Shiho se echó a reír.

-Ah, claro, perfecto. Vamos a engañar por una vez al detective con una broma inocente para que crea que la persona que es como de su familia no va a la fiesta. Vaya tontería.

-Vamos, Kudo. No te pongas así, no ves que estaba esperando que se arreglara Haibara, se ha tenido que comprar ropa nueva y todo esta tarde.

-Entiendo...Bueno, vayámonos ya.

_**Haido, 22:00pm**_

En casa de Aoko, llamaron a la puerta. La chica fue a abrir, aún con el delantal.

-¡Señora Kuroba! ¡Hola!

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Aoko?

-¡Muy bien! Creí que no le daría tiempo de venir a Japón...

-¡Claro que sí mi vida! ¿Cómo me iba a perder la míticas y anuales cenas con la familia Nakamori? ¡Tenía que venir, como cada año!

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Pasa, ponte cómoda!

-¡Gracias! ¿Es que soy extrañamente la primera en llegar? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

Aoko se echó a reír.

-¡No hay ninguna!

-Vaya, qué raro...y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre? ¿Y Kaito? ¿No ha venido todavía? Me había dicho cuando me ha llamado que había pasado la mañana y la tarde contigo.

-Bueno, mi padre está trabajando...Kid ha vuelto a enviarle un aviso y no sé ni si podrá estar con nosotros esta noche...y Kaito se fue. Iba a acompañarle, que tenía que escoger kimono para esta noche, pero como ha visto que era tarde y aún no tenía acabada la cena, me dijo que me quedara aquí, que volvería luego. La verdad es que me hizo un favor, aunque me sabe mal no haber podido ir a ayudarle...

-¡Bah no te preocupes Aoko! Él no tiene mucho problema con eso. Lo solucionará en un momentito.

-De acuerdo. Igualmente, voy a llamarle.

-¡No, tranquila! Tu continúa, ya le llamo yo.

-Bien, ¡gracias señora Kuroba!- Y la chica se adentró en la cocina.

-¿Kaito? ¿Dónde estás hijo?

-Estoy en casa mamá.

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Pues acabando de prepararme...

-Y prepararte también el golpe de esta noche, ¿cierto?

-Eh...¡mamá!

-Kaito, te lo he dicho mil veces, me parece bien que quieras hacer el trabajo de tu padre por lo que ya sabemos, pero ¿te parece normal, decir en una nota que aparecerás con la última campanada?¿No piensas pasar la última campanada con Aoko?

-Mamá, el mensaje no se refiere a eso...

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y entonces a qué viene?

-Voy a actuar cuando ya hayan pasado las campanadas de fin de año, con las campanadas siguientes, cuando la gente vaya a pronunciar sus deseos y los cuelguen.

-Ah...en ese caso de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez piensa un poco más en Aoko.

-Será que no pienso ya suficiente en ella mamá. ¡No me tortures más!

-De acuerdo, hijo...Te espero aquí, ¡no tardes! ¡Te quiero!

Apareció Aoko de la cocina.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con Kaito?

-Si, estaba en casa acabándose de preparar.

-Ah, bien.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Eh? Pero si no espero a nadie más, creo.- y abrió.-¡Hakuba! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola Nakamori! Vi que tu padre recibió un aviso de Kid y vine a ver si estaba todo bien.

-Si, claro. ¿Pero por qué no iba a estar todo bien?

-No sé, no me fío de él.

La madre de Kaito se quedó mirando al joven Hakuba, con la mirada fría y desconfiada.

-Vamos, Hakuba, Kid envió el mensaje de cara a esta noche, no a ahora...¿Eh? ¡Kaito!

-¿Qué tal Aoko? Siento retrasarme.

-No te preocupes, pasa. Está tu madre dentro.

-Gracias.

A Kaito le cambió la cara por completo cuando vio a Hakuba en la puerta. ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahí? Siempre andaba detrás de Aoko, y eso le ponía de los nervios.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí...¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Kaito miró a Aoko con una mirada asesina. No podía ser verdad.

-Oh, es todo un detalle, Aoko. Pero creo que alguien no quiere que esté por aquí. ¿No es así Kuroba?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién no quiere que estés aquí? No se de qué demonios hablas tú ahora...

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Kuroba.

-Pues no. Si no me equivoco, creo que ni yo ni mi madre hemos dicho nada al respecto.

-Bien...Pues entonces me quedaré, si no te importa Aoko. ¿Necesitas ayuda, o que vaya a comprar alguna cosa?

-No, gracias Hakuba. Lo tengo todo.

-Bien, te iré a echar una mano a la cocina.

-No es necesario, en serio.

-¡No insistas!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Kaito no paraba de mirar mal a esos dos y la escena en general. Estaba que quemaba.

-Kaito, ¿se puede saber qué te traes con ese Hakuba? ¿Qué demonios os pasa a los dos? ¿Estáis enamorados de la misma chica, es eso?

-Mamá, no digas tonterías, yo no estoy enamorado de Aoko.

-Oh...¿Y quién ha dicho que sea Aoko?

-¡Mamá! ¡Deja de utilizar de una vez esa psicologia inversa que siempre utilizas conmigo! ¡Me pones histérico!

-Kaito, no es una novedad. Esa chica siempre te ha gustado, no me lo puedes negar. Tu padre lo averiguó rápido.

-Mamá, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso.

-Tienes razón. Pero deja de intentar engañar a tu madre, que tiene más años que tú y te cala rápido.

-¡BAH!

-¡Kaito!-sonó la voz de Aoko-.

-Eh ¿si?

-¿Puedes echarme una mano por favor?

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas Aoko?

-Necesitaría que me arreglaras la mesa. Tengo todo preparado, solo falta colocarlo.

-Claro, eso está hecho.

De repente, se escuchó la puerta de la residencia Nakamori. Todos miraron hacia la entradita.

-¡Papá!

-¡Hola hija! Kaito, Hakuba...y mi querida señora Kuroba...-Dijo cariñosamente, besándole la mano a la mujer, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Ginzo! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Todo bien, querido?

-Perfectamente. He podido escaparme a cenar, ya que KID iba a aparecer más tarde y quería pasar la noche con la familia. Aunque veo que hay un nuevo inquilino por aquí hoy, ¿Cierto?

-Buenas noches señor Nakamori. Es un placer cenar con usted esta noche.

-Claro, es que Hakuba no tiene casa, sabe señor Nakamori?

Ginzo lo miró divertido, pero pronto puso cara seria de nuevo, carraspeando y disimulando su compartida opinión de Hakuba. Nunca le había acabado de caer bien, ese impertinente niño que iba de detective enterado y poniendo en duda todas sus deducciones y modos de capturar a KID.

-¡Kaito! ¿A qué viene eso?-gritó Aoko.

-No te preocupes, Nakamori. Parece que Kuroba está un poco celoso...

-¿Eh?-Dijo sonrojada-¿Celoso por qué?

-No sé, él sabrá. ¿Por qué no nos lo explicas a todos, Kuroba?

-¡Chicos, chicos!-interrumpió la señora Kuroba.-¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poquito y comenzamos a cenar, eh?

-Cierto, deberíamos empezar a cenar, es un poco tarde...-le siguió el cuento el señor Nakamori.

Cuando estuvo puesta la mesa, comenzaron a cenar y a hablar sobre los planes de esa noche.

-¿Cómo has quedado con la gente, Aoko?-Preguntó Kaito.

-Debería de llamar a todos para ver el lugar y la hora en la que quedamos. Cuando acabemos de cenar les hago una llamada. En principio cada uno cenaba por su cuenta.

-Y ese niño y Ran, ¿van a venir de Beika aquí?

-Si, porque dicen que hace mucho tiempo que no nos ven y les hacía ilusión. Y además, no tenían planes para hoy y han preferido venir con nosotros.

-Bueno, lo pasarán bien.

-Por cierto Kaito, ¿Tú siempre te has llevado muy bien con ese niño verdad?

-¿Eh? Si...bueno. Más o menos..."si no fuera porque ese maldito Kudo me descubre siempre, seguro que me llevaría mejor...(Risa resignada)"

-Parece inteligentísimo para la edad que tiene. Es un chico especial, ¿verdad?

-Sii, demasiado quizás...

Continuaron cenando. Y mientras tanto, en Beika, picaron a la puerta de Ran, mientras ésta estaba arreglándose. Fue a abrir la puerta, y cuando vio el culpable de haber llamado, se puso llorosa y trémula.

-Shi...Shi...Shinichi...

-¿Qué tal Ran? He podido escaparme del caso y me ha parecido buena idea venir para fin de año y de paso a verte...-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando se encontró con un fuerte abrazo que no se esperaba en absoluto.

-Ran...

-¡Idiota! ¡idiota! ¿Cómo no me has avisado que venías? ¡Hacía muchísimo que no me llamabas! ¿Qué te has pensado que soy yo?-La chica lloraba.

-Ran, lo siento. He estado ocupado...demasiado. Y me tendré que volver a ir después de fin de año, pero prefería que pasáramos al menos juntos esta noche, después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Si, pero sigues siendo un idiota, Shinichi!

-Si, lo sé...y lo siento...oye, por cierto Ran, antes de irnos, me gustaría presentarte a una prima mía lejana que ha venido desde Gran Bretaña para pasar el fin de año conmigo. Mira, es Shiho Izibara. Shiho, te presento a Ran.

-¡Es un placer Shiho! Siento mucho el espectáculo, es que hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él...

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo, y comparto tu opinión de que mi primo es un poco idiota a veces...pero en el fondo, tiene un gran corazón.-El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate al oír esto.

-Si...es cierto...es un gran chico. Hace muchos años que nos conocemos y la verdad que es la persona más transparente y noble que he visto nunca.

-Bueno chicas, ¡ya está bien! ¿Qué es un complot para sacarme los colores esto?

Se echaron a reír todos menos él.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada Shinichi- Dijo Ran, muy risueña y feliz- Deberíamos ir tirando o llegaremos tarde a casa de Aoko.

-Si, andando.

Llegaron antes que los de Osaka. Llamaron al timbre.

-¡Aoko, soy Ran! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Ran!¡Kudo! ¡Hola chicos!

-¿Qué tal Aoko?

-Muy bien, ¡hacía muchísimo que no te veía Kudo! ¿Como te va todo?

-Bien, acabo de salir de un caso, pero después de esta noche tengo que marcharme a otro, para variar...

-Oh, es una lástima. Pero al menos pasarás el fin de año con Ran, y eso es muy importante.

-Si, es cierto. Tenía ganas de volver por aquí después de tanto...

Empezaron las presentaciones entre todos los que no se conocían y una vez presentados, empezó la charla. Y Kaito preguntó a Ran:

-Oye Ran, y ese niño pequeño de gafas que siempre va contigo, ¿no ha venido al final?

-No, se marchó con sus padres que vinieron para estar con él para fin de año.

-Oh, vaya, es una pena. Me lo pasaba en grande con él.-Y miró a Shinichi pícaramente.-Espero que todo esté bien. Por lo que tengo entendido, Kid actúa esta noche y al crío ese se le daba muy bien descifrar sus avisos.

-Si, la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien. Me recuerda a Shinichi muchas veces. ¿Qué tontería verdad?

-¡No me parezco en nada Ran! Tú siempre con lo mismo...

-Bueno, quizás no va mal encaminada la chica. Un aire si que os dais, no sé por qué...-y volvió a mirarle de la misma forma.

-Tonterías..."Por qué me mirará así Kuroba?"

Empezaron a hacer la charla y Aoko dijo:

-Bueno chicos, tendríamos que ir yéndonos ya, en cuanto Heiji y Kazuha aparezcan...

DIINNGG DOONNGG

-Anda mira, hablando de los reyes de Roma...

-¡Hooolaa Aokoo y compañíia! ¡Sentimos el retrasoo! Es que el tonto de Heiji se ha esperado a última hora para arreglarse...

-¿Otra vez con esas Kazuha? ¿Quién se ha dormido cuando debería haber ido a buscarme, eh?

-¡HEIJI!¡No digas mentiras!

-¡Kazuha no las digas tu!- y los dos- GRRRRRRR...

-Chicos, chicos, ya está bien...dejad de discutir ya, que estamos de fiesta...

-Ya, pero Aoko, ¡es que es un pesado!

-¡Bueno va dejadlo ya! ¡Vámonos venga!

Fueron caminando y, mientras Shiho estaba andando con las chicas, Hakuba se le acercó a Kudo.

-Oye Kudo...¿esa amiga tuya es soltera o qué?

-¿Eh?¿Quién? ¡Ah! ¿Shiho, dices?

-Si, la castaña de ojos verdes.

-Eh...si que yo sepa...

-Ahá...esto empieza a ponerse interesante...

-¿No me digas que...?

-Quizás...Se nota que eres Shinichi Kudo, ¡claro que si!

-Uf...eres demasiado, Hakuba.

Y mientras, por su parte, Kazuha, Ran, Aoko y Shiho iban juntas, Kazuha le preguntó a Ran:

-Oye Ran, ¿y tu amiga Sonoko no viene al final?

-¡Si, claro! Lo que pasa que su chico tenía que venir en avión de muy lejos y iba a esperarle al aeropuerto, así que hemos quedado allí directamente.

-Ah...

-¡Oh vaya Kaito! ¿Has visto eso?

El chico de ojos azules que iba con el grupo de chicos, puso su atención en Aoko.

-No, ¿El qué?

-¡Un puesto de magia!

-¿En serioo? ¡Oh vaya, allá que voy!

-¡Kaito pero espérame por favor, que voy contigo, yo también quiero mirar!

Y salieron los dos corriendo, uno detrás del otro. Shiho se los quedó mirando, algo nostálgica.

-Qué buenas migas hacen esos dos ¿no crees Shiho?-Preguntó Hakuba a la muchacha.

-Si, la verdad es que si...

-Me recuerdan mucho a Ran y a Shinichi. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Ran?-Shiho agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué...qué dices?¿En serio?

-Es verdad, Ran. Sois muy parecidos, incluso en la forma de ser.

-¡Hakuba! ¡Bastaa!-Dijo la muchacha colorada.

-Pero mírate Ran...si se te cae la baba cada vez que le miras-le recriminó Shiho.

-Yo...no sé...-Respondió Ran mirando a Shinichi ruborizada. El chico se dio cuenta que Ran lo miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa increíblemente bonita y sincera. Ella tuvo que voltearse rápidamente de lo roja que estaba.

Shiho se echó a reír.

-Vaya Ran, cualquiera diría que estás enamoradísima de Shinichi.

-¡Es cierto, lo está hasta las trancas!-Le siguió Hakuba.

-¡Hakuba! ¡Shiho! ¡Ya vale por favor! Me estáis haciendo pasar una vergüenza impresionante...

Y mientras, los otros dos a lo suyo.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Este libro es genial! ¡Lo quiero!

-¡Vaya, es muy grande! ¿No será demasiado para ti, Kaito?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es perfecto!

-Oh...qué conejito más bonito, es un peluche precioso...

-¿Cuál? ¿El del conejo blanco o el rosa?

-¡El blanco es precioso!

-Si, la verdad es que está bonito. ¿Lo vas a comprar?

-No, no traje mucho dinero. No me llega...

-Oh, vaya es una pena. ¡Póngame este libro por favor! ¡Gracias!

-Caray, tienes para mucho rato de lectura y trucos ¿eh Kaito?

-¡Imagínatelo! Con esto tengo para un año.

Aoko se echó a reír. Llegaron al sitio donde tenían pensado sentarse, debajo de unos almendros y se sentaron todos. Mientras cada uno charlaba por su cuenta, Kaito le dijo a Aoko:

-¡Vaya Aoko! ¡He recordado un truco increíble! ¿Quieres verlo?

-¿En serio? Si, ¿a ver?

-Se llama "the jumping rabbit"

-¿Eh?

-Mira: damas y caballeros...hago esto con las manos, y luego esto, y luego rebusco en la manga del kimono y...¡TACHÁÁÁNN! ¡Aquí tenemos a un bonito conejito blanco! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡OH, KAITO! Es...es...

-Por supuesto, señorita. Ni más ni menos que el conejo que le gustaba-y lanzó una risa de orgullo-la verdad es que me dijo por telepatía que le habías caído bien, pero quería hacer su entrada triunfal a través de mi kimono. Fué muy astuto el condenado peluche, ¡y además no tiene mal gusto con las chicas en absoluto!

Aoko lanzó una carcajada enorme.

-¡Gracias Kaito! ¡Muchísimas gracias!-y sin que el chico se lo esperase, se le agarró al cuello-¡Eres un sol!

-¡Vamos, vamos tampoco es para tanto!-Dijo el chico intentando apartarse ruborizado-¡solo es un peluche!

-Pero es TU peluche. Es más importante que cualquier otro.- y le miró roja y sonriéndole tiernamente.- Es especial.

El chico, sorprendido y rojo, se le ocurrió decir:

-Si, igual de especial que esta noche.

La chica le miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió no saber la respuesta y nada más apoyar su cabeza al hombro de su mejor amigo especial. Él lo único que hizo fue ponerse rojo para variar y seguir mirando las estrellas.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si parece una parejita de verdad y todo!-Dijo Heiji con ironía-Cualquiera diría que sólo sois amigos, chicos.-y sonrió de forma maligna.

-¡Hattori, a qué viene eso! ¡No somos ninguna pareja, idiota!-Gritó Kaito

-¿Ah no? Pues os miráis de una manera un tanto extraña para ser solo amigos-(Rió malévolo)

-Pues no es por nada Hattori...-replicó Aoko- Pero es más o menos la misma mirada con la que tú miras a Kazuha...

Kaito se echó a reír y Heiji se mantuvo callado, rojo y con mala cara, mirando de reojo a Kazuha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Heiji? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

-¿Eeeh? No, nada...¿cómo quieres que te mire a ti, tonta? Hay cosas más interesantes que ver...

Kaito le susurró:

-No da esa sensación, moreno...-y rió también con una risa maligna.

-Maldito Kuroba...

-¿Pero qué pasa Heiji? ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

-¡Te he dicho que de nada, cotilla! Deja de chafardear y vamos a mirar las estrellas ¿eh?...-Dijo riendo y haciéndose el disimulado.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las campanadas de fin de año. Kaito cogió a Aoko del brazo y se la llevó corriendo a un lugar de vete tu a saber dónde...Aoko estaba que no entendía nada de nada.

-¡Kaito! ¿Pero a donde me llevas?

-A un sitio tranquilo.

-¿Cómo?-Gritó la chica ruborizada totalmente.

-Confía en mi.

-Confío en ti pero...

Llegaron a un claro, detrás del templo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kaito?

-Shh...tu escucha...3, 2, 1...

DONG...DONG...DONG...

-¿Las campanadas?

-¡Si! ¡Y mira qué vistas! ¡Son geniales! Suelo venir aquí cuando me siento solo o necesito pensar. Me ayuda muchísimo a recapacitar y relajarme si he tenido un día duro...

Desde un acantilado, se podían ver las estrellas y toda la ciudad de Tokio, panorámica.

-Kaito...es precioso...-Sonó la décima campanada...

-Pero el paisaje y estas estrellas no tienen nada que envidiarte...-A Aoko no le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque de repente el chico le robó un tierno beso. Despacio, suave, con delicadeza, como si la boca de la chica pudiera resquebrajarse cono un cristal en cualquier momento. Cuando el beso cesó:

-Feliz año nuevo...Aoko.

-¡Kaito!-Gritó toda roja.-¡Pero...pero...!

-Shh...-El chico le acarició la boca con un dedo para que no hablara.-Hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas con palabras para entenderlas. Y dicho esto, Aoko no supo que decir.

-Kaito...yo...yo...

-Sé lo que quieres decir...pero después de los deseos hablamos. Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer. Dame un ratito, ¿de acuerdo? En seguida volveré.

-Pero...¿A dónde vas?

-¡No te preocupes! ¡En seguida vuelvo!

Y al estilo de lo que le pasó a Ran con su amado Shinichi en su día, a Aoko se le rompió un lazo del vestido nada más ver marchar a su amigo...no...a su Kaito, a lo lejos. La chica se asustó.

-¡KAAAIITOOOOOO!-Su voz resonó en la noche vacía. Nada más le acompañó su eco. Nada más. Ni un ruido, ni una respuesta.

Aoko decidió seguir los pasos. Algo pasaría. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Muy muy malo. Empezó a correr y no había manera de encontrarle. No había señales de él. Cuando llegó al grupo que les acompañaba:

-¿Habéis visto a Kaito?

-No...¿dónde diablos os habíais metido?

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo que encontrarle.-y la chica huyó corriendo.

Heiji y Shinichi se miraron, asintiendo al unísono con la cabeza, y empezaron a correr tras la chica.

-¡Shinichi!

-¡Heiji!

-¿Donde vais?-gritaron las dos enamoradas. Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Kaito...Kaito...¿Dónde te has metido?". La chica tuvo de repente una extraña sensación. Una presencia cerca. ¿KID?

Miró a un lado y a otro y en un momento, vio una sombra blanca en lo alto del techo de uno de los templos. No supo por qué, al ver esa silueta blanca, algo malo le pasó por la cabeza. En su imaginación apareció su querido Kaito. "¿Qué significa esto?¿Por qué le he visto a él ahora, al mirar a KID?"

Aoko frunció un poco el ceño...pero de ser así...de ser lo que a ella se le pasó por la cabeza...si era así, tenía que despistar a los detectives para que no la vieran.

La seguían de cerca y Aoko, antes de que la vieran, se escondió entre la multitud de gente, en un puesto de sushi que había y ellos la perdieron de vista.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esta chica?

-No sé Hattori. Pero algo me huele mal. Muy mal...-Dijo Shinichi, mirando al ladrón y le vino a la cabeza lo mismo que le vino a Aoko, sin saber por qué.

Cuando dijo esto, los dos detectives observaron la figura blanca del ladrón, bañado por la luna, con el templo donde se había posado sutilmente, sin perturbar el silencio de la noche, solo resonaban las sirenas de los coches de policía que lo habían rodeado. Cuando fue a coger la joya para mirarla a través de la luna tan llena que había ese día, alguien le apoyó algo metálico en la cabeza. Al ladrón le recorrió un gran escalofrío por su cuerpo, al notar esa sensación tan fría, y por primera vez, ese miedo de voltearse y ver...posiblemente, a los asesinos de su padre.

-Vamos, Kuroba, sé buen chico y danos esa joya.-El chico se volteó y vio como a una veintena de hombres, vestido de negro, todos apuntándole con armas.

-¿Cómo dice? Disculpe pero es que últimamente sufro mucho del oído.-Dijo con su particular cara de póquer.-¿Me repite, por favor?

-Claro...que me des esa joya ahora mismo si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza.

-Sigo sin entender...¿Quién ha dicho que soy? No conozco a ningún Kuroba.

-¡Maldito seas Kuroba! ¡Deja de intentar jugar con nosotros y danos de una maldita vez esa piedra!

-Lo siento, señor de negro, pero creo que eso no va a ser posible, al menos, no hasta que corrobore que es la que busco. Entonces quizás negociemos.

El chico, dio un par o tres de volteretas hacia atrás, haciendo el pino, y llegó a la barandilla del templo, para observar. Nada, otro fracaso. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca va a aparecer la condenada Pandora?"

-Bueno caballeros, como habréis visto, esta tampoco es vuestra joya, así que...Yo me retiro, pero tampoco os la voy a dar a vosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Ni hablar...esta piedra tiene dueño.-Hizo ademán de huir, pero cuando alcanzó la baranda, se escuchó:

-¡Que no escape! ¡Disparad, idiotas!

Kaito esto ya se lo esperaba; empezó a esquivar balas y tiró al suelo una bomba de luz para escapar. Pero aún así, el chico tuvo la mala suerte que en el momento de la huida, dos balas le alcanzaron. Sin que se supiera más del ladrón, éste desapareció.

De repente, en su ala delta, descendió como pudo, con pocas fuerzas, hacia donde estaban los detectives y hizo un gesto a uno de ellos.

-Ten, pequeño detective...sé que tu sabrás bien qué hacer con esto.

El mago, mientras paró dejó a sus pies una inmensa mancha de sangre.

-¡KID! ¡Estás sangrando! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada que te tenga que importar a ti, Kudo. No tienes nada que ver en esto, no deberías involucrarte. Hasta otra, detectives.

Shinichi se quedó pensando, y en parte preocupado por el aspecto del ladrón.

-Kudo...te ha llamado...¿pequeño detetive? ¿Sabe quién eres?

-No lo creo...es imposible, nunca le he dado motivos para pensar eso...

-No sé, me resulta extraño.

-No te preocupes. Regresemos. Aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer.

-Si...

Aoko, hacía un rato que había salido de su escondite, y alzando la vista, vio a KID sobrevolar bajo, y haciendo movimientos un poco extraños.

"¿KID? ¿Qué está haciendo?"-La chica decidió seguirle, sin ser descubierta. Vio caer el ala delta y llegó al lugar. El ladrón estaba tendido en el suelo, sangrando.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, KID! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo con cara de rabia-. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez, estúpido ladrón? ¿Qué haces sangrando?

"¡Aoko...! Como le dé por descubrirme estoy perdido...maldita sea, ¿qué hacía aquí?" Vaya vaya si es la hija de mi querido inspector Nakamori. ¿Qué tal preciosa?-Le dijo, con la respiración bastante interrumpida, mientras la chica se cogía un trozo del kimono y le ataba las heridas

-¿Ahora vas a intentar salvarme la vida? Qué ironías...-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Cállate idiota! Por muy ladrón que seas y por mucho que te odie, sigues teniendo una vida humana. Ninguna vida merece perderse por ser quien seas. Además si mueres ahora, mi padre no disfrutará del orgullo que supone atraparte. Te quiero vivo.

-Madre mía, para ser una chica tan entrañable y con cara de ángel, tienes un poco de malas pulgas ¿eh?

-Vamos...tampoco es para tanto. Solo soy así con quien merece que yo sea así. No hay más.

-No era un cumplido...

-Me da igual. Yo me lo he tomado así. Y si no te parece bien, es tu problema. Mejor que te vayas ladrón, antes que te descubran.

-¿CÓ...CÓMO? ¿No vas a delatarme ni a intentar saber quién soy como harían todos?

-¿Para qué? Ahora no estamos en igualdad de condiciones; tú por lo menos, no estás en estado de que te descubran. Vete antes que me arrepienta.

"-¡Aoko...! Pero...¿Por qué?" Está bien...gracias de todas formas, señorita.

-No me lo agradezcas. Aún estoy a tiempo de pensármelo.

Se oyó un soplido de aire y al voltearse, el ladrón ya no estaba.

"Kaito, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo iba a delatarte? Tengo casi claro que eras tú...pero aún tengo esperanza en que eso no sea cierto... mago imbécil"

Aoko volvió con los demás. Cuando la vieron llegar, Ran le preguntó por Kaito.

-¿Le has visto?

El chico estaba escuchando escondido entre los árboles. "Ni me encontrarás...al menos por hoy

...lo siento, Aoko"

Aoko negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo he visto al idiota de ese ladrón huir. No he visto nada más...

-¿Y entonces Kaito no va a aparecer?

-No lo sé...

-No os preocupéis por él -dijo Shinichi- si se ha ido...seguro que es por una buena razón...-Miró discretamente hacia unos árboles, donde estaba él escondido. Kaito se dio cuenta.

"-Maldito detective... -sonrió- ¿siempre lo tienes que saber todo?"


	2. LA VERDAD DE KAITO REVELADA

**LA VERDAD DE KAITO REVELADA; LA NOCHE DE KUDO Y KUROBA**

Y Kaito se marchó, aún sorprendido por todos los hechos de esa noche. Mientras se alejaba...

-¡Eh Kuroba!-el aludido se volteó y vio al genio detective tras sus pasos -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Kudo...a casa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bueno...he estado mejor...

-Pero te han disparado. Dos veces.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si...y también he visto que llevas las heridas vendadas con algo que no es tuyo. Ha sido ella ¿verdad?

-...Si

-¿Te descubrió?

Kaito se quedó en silencio.

-No...no quiso delatarme ni saber quién soy. ¡Agh...!-El chico hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Kuroba! Venga no puedo detenerte así. Deberías ir al hospital.

-No puedo...Sería demasiado sospechoso tener las mismas heridas de KID...y te aseguro que esto será la primera plana del diario de mañana...no puedo.

-Bien pues...iremos a mi casa, la tuya puede ser peligroso. Te traeré un médico de confianza ¿de acuerdo? Alguien tiene que quitarte esas balas.

-Pero...¿no es peligroso estar en la tuya también?

-No hay peros. Va, te llevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, en la moto de Heiji.

-¿Qué? ¿Coges su moto?

-No, claro que no. La tomo prestada. Hoy voy a ser KID por un dia. -le guiñó es ojo al ladrón. Él en forma de respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Shinichi.

-¿No se preocupará Ran?

-No...a fin de cuentas...Shinichi se irá de nuevo, realmente pronto.-Le respondió caminando a la moto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? -Shinichi quedó en silencio, mirando a ninguna parte. Al rato, se volteó y le sonrió.

-Vamos. Debemos darnos prisa.

Llegaron a casa de Shinichi y teniendo al ladrón apoyado en sus hombros, abrió la puerta de su casa y al llegar le dejó en la cama. Le deshizo los vendajes de Aoko como pudo y le echó un vistazo a las heridas.

-Oh, vaya, es peor de lo que creía. Tienen mala pinta.

-¿Tan mal lo ves?

-Pfff...voy a hacer una llamada... ¿Araide? ¿Qué tal? Soy Shin...si...necesitaría que vinieras a mi casa, tengo una persona aquí con herida de bala que necesita asistencia urgente. Si..gracias Araide, te debo una. Chao.

Viene de camino. Intentaré desinfectártelo un poco y te pondré vendas.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Kudo?

-¿Eh?

-Somos rivales...

-¿Tu no harías lo mismo?

-Claro...

-Además, eres un tío al que tengo que atrapar y encarcelar un día de estos, y no puedo negar que me caes bien, pero no puedo detenerte en este estado tan humillante para un mago ladrón de primera como tú.

Kaito, aún costándole, soltó una pequeña carcajada:

-Eres la primera persona que me dice mago de primera...

Shinichi le miró divertido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te llaman mago de cuarta? -Shinichi se echó a reír y KID pareció molesto, pero no en serio. -¡SI! Así me llaman todos...¡malditos!-Shinichi volvió a reír.-Vamos, vamos no te enfades, no pueden hablar en serio tratándose del gran mago del siglo.

-Supongo...

Shinichi siguió con su tarea de arreglar los vendajes y Kaito se le quedó mirando...

-Gracias...detective.

-No hay de qué...de momento. -Shinichi sonrió, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía -en algún momento te atraparé.

-Está bien, está bien, de acuerdo, ¡me rindo!

Al fin, llegó el doctor Araide y Shinichi empezó a encontrarse realmente mal...

-Uf, chico, ¿cómo te has hecho esto? Vaya heridas...

-Me vi implicado en un tiroteo...y me dieron.

-Madre mia...bien, pues entonces miraré a ver de quitarte las balas de esas heridas tan feas. Shinichi, ¿tienes alcohol etílico?

-...Cla..claro...-dijo el chico jadeando. Fue a buscarlas y se lo dio.

-Bien, vamos allá...-y con sus manos de médico empezó a curar al chico, no sin que este sintiera un dolor impresionante. Mientras tanto, Shinichi se quejaba del suyo propio. Más tarde, después de un rato, Araide tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

-¡Hasta la próxima Shin! Espero verte pronto.

-Yo...yo también, Araide...cuídate...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shin?

-Si, si no te preocupes...solo estoy un poco cansado. Puedes irte tranquilo Araide.

-Bien, Kudo, ¡de acuerdo! ¡Cuídate chico, y dale recuerdos a Ran! ¡Hasta pronto!

-Hasta...pronto...Araide...

Al rato, Kaito decidió levantarse e ir a buscar a su salvador.

-Detective...¿estas por ahí...?

Escuchó golpes en el baño y se acercó...

-¿Kudo? ¡Kudo! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Kuroba...no...te...agh...-y se escuchó otro golpe, como si hubiera caído al suelo.

-¡Kudo!- Y Kaito entró al baño-Ku...

El chico estaba tendido en el suelo

-Detective, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Kudo!

-KID...tienes que irte de...aquí...es...pelig...pelig...agh...-y resonó un grito en toda la casa de Shinichi.

-¡Kudo!

Cuando Kaito entró en razón, vio ni más ni menos que al pequeño detective que tan de cabeza le había traído durante mucho tiempo.

-Conan...

-Te dije que faltaba realmente poco para que Shinichi Kudo volviera a desaparecer...es una tortura pasar por esto cada vez que vuelvo a ser yo mismo. Ahora ya sabes mi verdadera identidad...

-Siempre la he sabido...no es ninguna novedad -y le dedicó una sonrisa al detective.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde el robo de los huevos de los recuerdos he sabido quién eras. Y si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó después, Ran también lo sabría. Ella tenía duras sospechas hacia ti.

-Pero...pero...¿cómo lo supiste?

-Fácil...te comportaste como un detective adolescente y además en más de una ocasión se escapó tu verdadera voz. Tus deducciones no son normales para un niño de 7 años...y para colmo, te tuve que salvar el pellejo para que tu novia no te pillara. Lo vi desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente del despacho del detective Mouri. Cuando vi tu situación y que estaba a punto de descubrirte, decidí actuar y disfrazarme de ti. De ahí que te dije a ver si resolvías el misterio de por qué aparecí siendo tu, aun siendo el rival mas incordiador de todos. De algún modo me sentí identificado contigo. Si a mi me pasara eso...también me gustaría que me salvaran el pellejo a mi.

-¿Tanto se me notó...?

-Algo...

-Pero tu puedes usar la magia para escabullirte en situaciones comprometidas como la mía de aquella vez...

-Si, tienes razón...pero a veces ni la magia es suficiente, pequeño detective. La magia tan solo son ilusiones que uno crea para ocultar la realidad. Cuando llega la hora de que te pillen, te pillan. No hay nada más que rascar entonces, solo resignarte a asumir la verdad.

-Es cierto...Maldita sea...odio estar atrapado en este cuerpo, no puedo vivir nunca tranquilo. Por meterme siempre donde no me llaman tuve que pagar un gran precio.

-Lo siento...ahora que pienso...No te has podido ni despedir de ella...

-No te preocupes, ella está acostumbrada a que esto sea siempre así. Siempre...siempre me tengo que ir sin despedirme...

-Es muy duro...lo lamento pequeño detective.

-No te preocupes. Haré una llamada. Tu mientras...come algo o lo que quieras...estás en tu casa.

-Gracias, Kudo.

-Aunque seamos rivales, ahora mismo prefiero que me llames Shinichi.

-De acuerdo, pues en ese caso, llámame Kaito.

-Bien...pero para mi sigues siendo KID y sigo teniendo las mismas ganas de encerrarte...

-Adelante. Cuando tú quieras. Podrías haberlo hecho ya...¿a qué esperas?- y se marchó hacia la cocina.

"Creído...Bueno vamos a aguantar la bronca..." y marcó un teléfono en su móvil.

-¿Ran? Soy yo...me he tenido que marchar urgentemente, para variar me han llamado de otro caso lejos...lo siento...si, lo sé...de verdad que lo siento Ran...perdóname...te prometo que la próxima vez intentaré estar más tiempo...

Mientras tanto, Kaito escuchaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina .

"-Me siento tan identificado contigo detective...¿Cómo decirle a la persona que amas...una identidad que puede llevarle a odiarte...o incluso a su propia muerte? Es duro..muy duro...Aoko..."

-De acuerdo, te llamaré en cuanto pueda...Hasta pronto Ran...

-Lo...lo siento mucho Shin...de verdad...por mi culpa no pudiste pasar ni los ultimos minutos con ella...

-No importa. Esto no es culpa tuya ni mía, pero resulta que una vida humana vale más que cualquier despedida temporal. Por muy ladrón que seas, eres un chico como yo o como cualquier otro...tus razones tendrás para hacer lo que haces me imagino...no creo que lo hagas por puro placer.

Kaito se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te conozco mucho...pero creo que no es uno de tus hobbys robar...es la sensación que me das, aunque se te ve bastante orgulloso cuando consigues tu objetivo...

-Aunque no te lo parezca, no he conseguido mi objetivo todavía...Me ves orgulloso porque hago magia. No porque me guste robar...no he conocido sensación que me llene más que crear ilusiones ante la gente y ver sus caras de sorpresa y a la vez de emoción. No sabes lo bien que me siento siendo ilusionista...eso es lo que realmente me hace feliz...ser KID es otra historia totalmente distinta...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es una larga historia, pequeño detective...

-Tengo tiempo. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

-Pero ¿aquí? Estar en tu casa no creo que te beneficie ahora mismo...

-Y en la tuya tampoco. Apagaré las luces por si acaso. Nos quedaremos aquí de mientras y nos sentaremos en el cuarto.

-¿Pero y si sospechan algo...si vienen?

-No te preocupes. Si vinieran nos daríamos cuenta. Puedes empezar a explicarme tus razones.-Apagó las luces de la casa.

-Bff...pues no sé por donde empezar...yo...en realidad, el verdadero KID no soy yo...fue mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si...él era...Tooichi Kuroba...

-¿Tooichi Kuroba? ¡Era un mago impresionante! Cuando era pequeño no me perdí ni un espectáculo suyo. ¿Él era el verdadero KID? ¿En serio?

-Si...seguro que coincidiríamos en alguno de sus espectáculos...

-Si, es muy probable...lástima de ese accidente que acabó con su vida...tuvo que ser muy duro para ti...

-Si, para mi y para mi madre. Pero no fue un accidente...fue un asesinato.

-¿Qué? ¿Un asesinato dices? En todos los sitios aparecía que fue un accidente provocado por una mala vigilancia en sus artilugios...

-Pues no. Fue asesinado por esos despreciables hombres de negro.

-¿Ho...hombres de negro? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tipo de hombres de negro?-respondió asustado.

-Si...unos hombres que siempre van de negro de la cabeza a los pies pusieron un explosivo en la caja de mi padre ese año...en la caja del gran escapista...para cuando la abriera...¡PUM! Volara todo el teatro por los aires, aunque no fue bien bien así...

-"¡Mierda! ¿Es posible que sean ellos? ¿Es posible que también te persigan a tí, KID?" Es verdad... aquél día solo se oyó una gran explosión y lo único que recuerdo es ver mucha luz, cegarme por unos instantes y me empezaron a pitar los oídos. Después de eso, nos ordenaron a todos evacuar el edificio del teatro...

-Entonces estuviste tu también, aquel día...

-Si...fue una catástrofe...Continúa...

-Pues...él andaba en busca de una joya que, según dicen, concede la juventud y la vida eterna para aquél que la encuentre y se deje iluminar a través de esa piedra por los rayos de la luna...su nombre es..."Pandora"

-Es por eso que cada vez que robas algo miras a través de ello la luna, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Si los rayos de la luna pasan a través de la piedra, quiere decir que es Pandora. Si no...

-Vaya...por eso devuelves todas las joyas que robas, porque no son Pandora...Tu objetivo es Pandora y por eso me has dicho antes que no habías conseguido tu objetivo...

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué relación tiene tu padre con esa joya?

-Resultó que los hombres de negro buscaban esa joya por pura codicia. No se sabe si la leyenda es cierta o no, pero ellos la buscaban para eso. Y le asesinaron por no querer robarla. Mi padre era el único que sabía donde encontrarla, pero nunca dijo nada a nadie de su paradero. Por eso...

-Entiendo...

-Entonces, yo decidí relevarle siendo KID, para atraer la atención de esos hombres, saber quién son, y en cuanto encuentre la piedra, la destruiré. Y KID morirá para siempre. Solo cuando consiga ese objetivo, volveré a tener la vida que tenía antes. Mientras tanto, no puedo tener a nadie a mi alrededor que sepa quién soy. Esos hombres...

-Matan a todo aquél que rodea al objetivo...

-¡Si! ¿Cómo...?

-Porque esos hombres fueron los que me dieron la droga intentando asesinarme y me hicieron ser un niño de nuevo. Acabaron con mi vida en ese mismo momento. A veces hubiera preferido morir.

-¡Kudo! No digas eso...tu mismo me has dicho antes que una vida humana no puede dejarse perder por nada en el mundo. Renunciaste a pasar tus últimos momentos con la mujer que amas por salvarme la vida a mi, a alguien que a penas conoces y que además es tu mayor rival... ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto? ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!

-Bueno...quizás si que soy un poco idiota...pero...tu no sabes lo que es hacer pensar a la persona que quieres que estás lejos, cuando en realidad pasas todos los días con ella, no te separas ni un instante de ella, viviendo con ella...viéndola llorar y sufrir...por mi...cuando en realidad cree que no estás y esa ausencia...se vuelve un mundo...no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso...y no sé qué hago explicándole esto a un delincuente adolescente al que a penas conozco y por lo menos...por lo menos puede pasar cada día si quiere con su chica...y yo no puedo hacer eso con mi verdadero cuerpo...valora eso y nada más KID...

-Si, es cierto pero...sabes que Ran nunca te odiaría por ser quien eres ahora mismo. Tu no haces daño a nadie...en cambio a mi, Aoko me odiará cuando sepa quién soy...Odia a KID, porque...su padre pasa más tiempo persiguiéndome a mi que no con ella. Ella está sola casi todos los días por mi culpa. Cuando sepa que soy KID...

-No te odiará. Odia a un personaje imaginario que se ha creado a través de unas razones importantes. Desengáñate de una vez Kaito...siendo quien eres, por mucho que seas KID...su amor por ti no va a cambiar. A fin de cuentas, sigues siendo Kaito Kuroba. Sigues siendo su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia y del que lleva tiempo enamorada. Podrá enfadarse un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Es lo mismo que me pasará a mi con Ran. Si realmente te quiere, aunque seas KID, si le explicas tus razones y lo que me has dicho a mi...te comprenderá...seguro que te comprenderá. Aunque le cueste hacerse a la idea...Sigues siendo tu, al igual que yo sigo siendo Shinichi Kudo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa...

-Quizás tengas razón...

-La tengo, no lo dudes.

-Pero...no puedo. Yo...la besé cuando nos fuimos los dos y...posiblemente tenga una idea equivocada... yo no puedo buscar nada serio con ella sin que sepa quién soy...demasiadas mentiras en unos pocos años.

-Hmm...¿de veras crees que no sabe nada?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que...¿no te parece extraño?

-¿El qué?

-Que no quisiera descubrir tu rostro para delatarte, teniéndote a centímetros de su cara, estando a segundos de descubrir la verdad, pudiéndote haber quitado el monóculo y el sombrero, estando débil como estabas, y haber descubierto quién eras para contárselo a su padre. Sin embargo, decidió romper su vestido para taparte las heridas. ¿Qué diablos le importaría a ella ver a un ladrón que tiene a su padre harto sangrando? Perfectamente podría haberse ido dejando que te buscaras la vida. Pero esperó oculta para que nosotros los detectives no la viéramos y descubriéramos tu verdadera identidad. ¿De verdad piensas que no sospecha nada?

-Me dijo que lo hizo por eso mismo, porque estaba débil y que no valía la pena porque tarde o temprano su padre me capturaría...y porque decía que sigo teniendo una vida como la suya y como la de cualquiera.

-Es una escusa malísima. Tus explicaciones de los hechos me hacen ver las cosas cada vez más claras. Cuando caíste, ¿tardó mucho en llegar?

-No.

-Pues se corroboran mis sospechas. Nosotros la perseguimos de cerca y la perdimos de vista en un instante, lo que quiere decir que se ocultó en algún lugar por alguna razón que nosotros desconocemos. Te vio caer y se dirigió sin dudar hacia el lugar donde fuiste a parar, cuando ya estaba segura de habernos dejado atrás. Pero yo la vi. La vi escondida observando a todos los sitios, buscándonos.

Cuando la vi, decidí irme con Hattori. Creo que ella tenía las mismas sospechas que tuve yo. Por eso prefirió ir sola y yo preferí retirarme. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí si ella ya había ido en tu ayuda.

-¿Quieres decir...que puede que ya sepa quién soy?

-Es posible.

-Tendré que ir con cuidado...

-Si, creo que será lo mejor. Ves con ella con pies de plomo a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, Kudo...gracias por todo, de verdad. Ahora he de irme.

-Creo que no es buena idea. Esos hombres pueden estar rondando por aquí. Será mejor que pases la noche aquí.

-¿Es que no piensas volver con tu chica?

-De momento, Conan Edogawa está con sus padres. Le dije que la llamaría cuando mis padres se fueran...Volveré mañana.

-No quiero ser una molestia, Kudo.

-No lo eres. Ves a descansar. Te prestaré mi cama esta noche, aun debes mantener reposo. Yo dormiré en la cama de mis padres.

-Está bien...tu mandas, detective.

Y ambos pasaron la noche en casa de Shinichi.


	3. DURAS ACUSACIONES Y UNA CRUDA REALIDAD

**DURAS ACUSACIONES Y UNA CRUDA REALIDAD.**

Al dia siguiente, Kaito llamó por teléfono a Aoko.

-¿Aoko? Soy Kaito. Lo siento pero ayer me encontraba bastante mal y tuve que irme. Perdona.

-Después de lo que pasó anoche y solo se te ocurre decirme que te encontrabas mal ¿y te fuiste sin despedirte siquiera?

-Lo sé, perdona Aoko. Me desmayé y mi madre me acompañó a casa. Siento haberte dejado sola, en serio.

-Ya no hace falta que te disculpes Kaito. Pasé una noche divertida. Hakuba estuvo mucho por mí, y Ran también. Al menos me hicieron pasar una noche más amena, mientras las parejitas estaban juntas. Excepto Ran, que Shinichi parece ser que hizo lo mismo que tú. Los dos desaparecisteis a la vez.

-¿Hakuba? Vaya, ya me resultaba extraño que no lo nombraras, seguro que él lo pasó en grande también. Pero no sabía que Kudo también se fuera. Creo que me pareció verlo, pero no sé a donde iba. Lo siento de verdad.

-No importa, déjalo. ¿Se puede saber cuando vas a aparecer otra vez?

-Pues no lo sé, creo que me iré unos días a EEUU con mi madre para que no esté sola. Volveré en una semana o así...

-¿Qué? ¿Encima te vas y tampoco piensas aparecer para despedirte?

-Es que me voy en media hora y tengo todo hecho. Cuando vuelva te compensaré ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien. Vete Kaito, estoy harta de tus historias y misterios, últimamente te comportas como un auténtico idiota. Pásalo bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Aoko? Ao...ko...vaya, ha colgado.

-¿Qué, cómo ha ido la llamada?

-No muy bien...está cabreadísima...qué desastre. Voy a parecerme a ti, voy a hacer ver que estoy lejos estando en mi casa refugiado...espectacular. Impresionante.

-Bueno, sabes que es para que no sospechen de ti y de paso recuperarte un poco de esas heridas. En breve estarás con ella de nuevo.

-Si, pero a ver quién le quita el enfado a esta chica después de todo esto...

-No te preocupes. No le durará mucho.

Mientras tanto, Aoko empezó a pensar qué hacer para descubrir a KID, y así corroborar si estaba equivocada o no en sus sospechas. Y se le ocurrió un reto para KID. Se haría pasar por su padre y haría que el ladrón fuera a su propia casa, diciéndole que tenía una joya que podría interesarle.

Empezó a idear planes. Y al final se le ocurrió:

_**"Al gran ladrón Kaito Kid:**_

_**Tengo en mis manos algoque puede interesarte y mucho. **_

_**Si lo quieres debes venir a la dirección adjuntada en el sobre, a las 21h.**_

_**Si no apareces, entenderé que no la quieres y me quedaré con ella.**_

_**Espero que vengas."**_

-Bueno, listo. Ahora...veamos...¿Cómo se la puedo hacer llegar? Enviaré a un mensajero para que se la de a Jii, ya que parece que él conoce a KID, le he visto alguna vez en los casos de mi padre hablando con él. Cada vez lo tengo más claro...

El mensajero llegó al billar de Jii y le entregó la carta.

-¿Señorito Kuroba, por favor?

-Si, no está aquí ahora pero se lo haré llegar yo mismo. ¿Qué es?

-Por lo que me han dicho, es una carta que nada más puede leerla el dueño.

-Bien. Será algo importante.

Al salir Jii del trabajo, se dirigió a escondidas a casa de Kaito, para que no le viese nadie. Se supone que se había ido de viaje...

-¿Señorito? ¿Está usted en casa?

-Si, aquí estoy Jii. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Me han entregado algo para ti. Parece algo importante porque por lo que se ve, no me han querido decir qué era...

-¿Eh? ¿Una carta? ¿Quién te la dio?

-Un mensajero. Vino a mi local.

-Bien...veamos...¿Cómo? ¿un reto para mi? No entiendo nada...¿Cómo saben quién soy?

-¿Eso dice? Oh vaya...y la dirección...¿no es de la señorita Nakamori?

-Maldita sea...no me digas que...Aoko está con problemas...

-¡Rápido señorito, se tiene que dar prisa, van a dar las 20:30h!

-Bien...me voy.-En un rápido gesto, convirtió sus ropas de adolescente en un traje de seda blanco.

"-Aoko espérame...espero que estés bien..."

Cuando llegó a la residencia Nakamori, vio todo apagado y le resultó extraño, pues se supone que su amiga a esa hora estaba en casa, debería estar todo encendido.

"-Entraré por su cuarto..."

Y al llegar todo estaba en silencio, abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido...y más silencio. "-Esto es muy extraño, no lo entiendo..."

Y de repente ¡ZAS! un escobazo le lanzó a un lado. El chico se resintió las heridas que tenía, ya a medio curar.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Bueno, veo que has cumplido tu palabra, KID...o mejor...Kaito.

-¿Eh?- El chico forzó la vista en la oscuridad, y vio a Aoko entre las sombras.-¿Ka...Kaito? No sé de qué habla...

-Vamos, ¿pretendes engañarme de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? ¿No me has hecho sufrir bastante ya?

-Pero...pero...

-¡Ni peros ni nada! ¿Cómo has podido?- Kaito pudo ver cómo algo brillaba en las sombras a través de un rayo de la luna. Lloraba. Ella lloraba. Le vinieron las palabras de Shinichi a la cabeza: **_"Tu no sabes lo que es...verla sufrir cada día...verla llorar...por mí" _**"Ahora puedo entender...como te sientes, Shinichi. Es muy duro verla así...Aoko..."-Creí que eras mi mejor amigo...¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te odie como nunca he odiado a nadie? Maldito imbécil...y además eres ni más ni menos que KID...tenía la esperanza de que lo que vi en fin de año fueran imaginaciones mías, verte a ti a través de KID...pero no...era cierto...¡era cierto Kaito! No sé cómo he confiado en ti...-La chica rompió en llanto.

-Aoko...yo...-no supo que decirle.

-Olvídalo. Ya he tenido suficiente esta noche. Y si, fui yo quién te hizo llegar la carta a través de Jii...para comprobar si realmente estaba equivocada. Pero tu presencia aquí deja las cosas muy claras...cuando además se supone que estabas de viaje. Llevo días sin verte, y cuando te veo es para...para...para saber que eres ese patético ladrón creído y chulesco al que odio con todas mi fuerzas...¿Cómo he estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta?

-Aoko, cálmate por favor...lo siento de verdad. Pero tengo explicaciones importantes para esto...te he engañado siempre porque sé cuánto odias a KID y porque...si te lo hubiera dicho antes, tu vida hubiera estado en peligro. Podrían haberte asesinado...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Es lo que intento explicarte...Hay una organización que va tras de mi y...

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharte más! Cada palabra que dices me duele más...

-¡Por favor Aoko!-La sujetó de las muñecas sin hacerle daño, solo para que se calmara un poco. -Solo te pido que me escuches...por favor...

Aoko estaba con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió se encontró de frente con ese ladrón, pero sin monóculo y sin sombrero. Era su Kaito, su amadísimo Kaito vestido de blanco, mirándola serio.

-Kaito...

-¿Me escucharás? Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras...¿pero lo harás? Por favor...

-Yo...es que no sé que hacer ni que decir...estoy...estoy...

-Furiosa, enrabiada, me odias...lo sé. Pero antes que me des tu última palabra, quiero decirte algo...

Aoko asintió lentamente, como si le costara decir que si. Kaito le resumió un poco todo, al igual que lo que había hecho algunas noches antes con Shinichi. Aoko se quedó de piedra.

-Y ¿por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Lo de tu padre...otra cosa en la que me mentiste...no te entiendo, de verdad.

-No te dije nada por protegerte. Esos hombres van detrás de todo aquél de mi entorno y pueden acabar muriendo todos. Les gusta matar. Les gusta asesinar para hacer sufrir a sus objetivos. No podía dejar que lo supieras porque podrías haberte visto implicada sin venir a cuento. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Si es cierto lo que dices y sabían quién eras, ya habrían acabado conmigo hace tiempo. Llevo toda mi vida contigo. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya?

-Porque ellos...descubrieron que yo era Kaito Kuroba el día de fin de año precisamente. No sé cómo diablos lo supieron. Pero aún hay algo más que quería decirte...lo que pasó en fin de año, cuando te llevé a ese sitio...no fue un acto del momento. Fue de verdad. No podía decirte lo que sentía por ti si antes no sabías que yo era KID. Me hubiera sentido mal, sabiendo que vivías con una mentira cada día. No te dije nunca nada por eso.

-¡Eres...eres un idiota KAITO! ¡Eres muy egoísta cuando se trata de explicar tus cosas! ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, nada de esto habría pasado! ¡No me habría enfadado tanto contigo, estoy cansada de tus trucos!-Estaba furiosa.

Se oyó la puerta de casa y unos pasos acompañados de una alegre canción silbada.

-¿Aoko? ¿Hija? ¿Estás en casa?

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta con cara de circunstancia sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-¡Ah! ¡Si papá! ¡E..estoy arriba, ahora mismo bajo!

-No te preocupes, ya subo yo.

-¡MIERDA! -Susurró.

-¿Aoko Nakamori diciendo palabrotas? No me lo puedo creer...

-¡Cállate idiota! -Dijo cogiéndole del brazo y empujándole a la ventana- ¡Lárgate! -y le tiró por la ventana para abajo.-¡Y encima te dejas tus cosas, ladrón desgraciado!-Le dijo arrojándole el monóculo y el sombrero en la cabeza

-No quiero saber nada más de ti, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sigue con tu doble vida sin mi!-dijo gritándole por la ventana.

-¿Hija? ¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Yo? Con...con nadie...estaba cantando en voz alta je, je, je...-intentó disimular.

-Ah...¿Qué tal el día? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-Puees...he ido a casa de Kazuha un rato y luego la he acompañado de compras por su cumpleaños y...y luego he venido a casa...

-¿Y qué hace toda la casa a oscuras?- Dijo encendiendo todas las luces.

-No me encontraba muy bien y decidí dormir un rato...

-Ahá...bien. Voy a hacer la cena ¿de acuerdo?

-Pa..papá...si vienes muy cansado ya la hago yo no te preocupes.

-Ni hablar. Estoy bien. Hoy ha sido un día tranquilito en la central.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Si. Por lo visto KID lleva días sin aparecer. No sé qué habrá sido de ese ladrón...

-Bah, no te preocupes por él, seguro que está como una rosa.

-Si, pero no sé por qué ya no roba...

-Bueno, también hace tiempo que no entran joyas en Japón para exposiciones y todo eso...

-Es cierto...

Mientras, Kaito fue a su casa, bastante dolido por la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Sería verdad que lo odiaría siempre? ¿Era posible...que tuviera que distanciarse de ella porque ella no quería saber nada más de él? El chico no entendía nada. Cuando llegó a su casa, vio a Jii en la puerta.

-¿Jii? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a informarle de su próximo golpe, señorito.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Han traído la gema del corazón azul a Tokio, para una exposición del presidente Suzuki.

-Entiendo...estará en el museo Beika, último piso...excelente...

-¿Envío el aviso del robo?

-Por supuesto.

Al rato, la policía de la central empezó a movilizarse alrededor del museo Beika. KID empezó a preparar y organizar su golpe con la ayuda de Jii. Se disfrazó de policía y entró en el museo junto con las patrullas. Cuando logró escabullirse, aun disfrazado de policía, llegó al último piso y aun con la poca vigilancia que había, desconectó los fusibles y procedió a alcanzar la joya, dejando tras de si una de sus famosas bombas de luz.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡ES KID! ¡A POR ÉL, QUE NO ESCAPE!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había huido con la joya, aunque en realidad, a través de unos conductos secretos que descubrió en su preparación para el golpe, huyó a la azotea.


	4. BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS

**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Cuando estaba mirando la piedra a través de la luna:

-¿Qué sorpresa, KID...-una voz detrás suyo le alertó. No podía ser...¿era ella? Se volteó y la vio allí, tan guapa como siempre, con el aire moviendo ese pelo suyo, ya alborotado de por sí.

-¿No pasan los rayos a través de esa piedra? Oh, qué decepción para ti...

-Aoko...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Observar tus golpes, pero tranquilo, va a ser el primero y el último que vea.

-¿Qué..Qué quieres decir?

La chica sacó de su chaqueta una pistola, apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Si hay algo bueno que tiene ser hija de un policía, primero es que nunca podré llevarme bien con los ladrones rateros como tú...y segunda...aprendes algo de puntería con las pistolas. Despídete KID...

-¿Vas...vas a disparar? ¿Tanto me odias?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien. Dispara.-Dijo con su habitual cara de póker.

Y sin pensárselo, la chica apretó el gatillo, dejando al mago con la cara descompuesta. No entendía cómo había acabado todo esto así. Su mejor amiga y la chica que amaba, le había disparado...

Se quedó todo en silencio.

Al no sentir dolor, el ladrón abrió los ojos y se encontró en el pecho, en el lado del corazón, un as de corazones, con un papel adherido. Miró a la chica y ésta miraba hacia el suelo, con la mirada perdida y bastante triste.

Kaito observó la carta con el papel. "un as de corazones...¿Qué querrá decir esto?" y empezó a leer la nota. Tenía la misma letra que el reto que le envió ella.

**"Kaito Kuroba...KID...**

**Es curioso que yo esté escribiendo esto, después de lo que he sufrido por ti.**

**¿Que irían por mi? ¿Que me asesinarían? Tonterías.**

**No me va a pasar nada de eso, o por lo menos no sin haberte respondido a ese beso de fin de año...**

**Pues bien, moriría una y otra vez en todas las vidas, si eso significara estar a tu lado cada día y tenerte a mi lado, como siempre desde que éramos niños.**

**Por mucho que seas KID...detrás de ese traje blanco se oculta mi mejor amigo, mi pervertido mago de cuarta, mi Kaito...sigues siendo Kaito Kuroba, a fin de cuentas.**

**Mi Kaitonto...solo te pido una cosa...lo único que quiero es que esto no nos separe, que no te alejes de mi por protegerme, que sigas estando ahí...no voy a dejar que me pase nada. Quiero estar contigo, como hasta ahora...porque yo también creo que...hay veces que no hacen falta las palabras para comprender lo que se quiere decir. Te quiero tanto como te odio, señor Kaito KID...**

**Aoko"**

Kaito se quedó sin saber que decir, mirándola con esos ojos azules que la volvían loca. Ella se quedó igual, hasta que el mago tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a ella.

-Yo...no sé que decir Aoko...esto...no me lo esperaba...

-Yo tampoco...lo hice en un momento complicado...y la verdad es que después de todos tus gestos y todo lo que has hecho últimamente...no podía seguir callándome. Ahora ya sé todo de ti, a pesar de eso...¿quieres seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros...? Odiaba a KID...lo odiaba. Pero tienes buenas razones para hacer lo que haces...no eres un ladrón por hobby, no te gusta robar...

-No...no me gusta robar. Lo que me hace tener algo de ilusión cuando hago lo que hago, es que la magia me ayuda a hacerlo, sin tener que dañar a otros. La magia es mi vida. Aunque no sólo es la magia desde hace tiempo...tengo algo más importante en lo que pensar y a lo que proteger, después de todo...

-Kaito...

-Todo sería más complicado si no te tuviera a mi lado, dándome escobazos cuando soy un pervertido, gritándome y riñéndome cuando me acerco a otras chicas...si no me sacaras esa sonrisa tan bonita cada vez que hay que sacarla...no sería lo mismo. Viviría en una maldita pesadilla. Y es cierto, no puedo fingir más que no hay nada entre nosotros, pero aún así...todavía no puedo. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti pero no estoy dispuesto a que esos hombres averigüen quién eres y a la primera por la que vayan sea a por ti. No puedo. No es el momento. De momento, tendremos que estar como siempre, como dos buenos amigos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Dame tiempo, y solo si puedes...espérame, Aoko.

-¡Kaito...!-la chica se había puesto colorada como un tomate, el rubor ya no daba para mas.

-¿Lo harás?

Ella se quedó sin palabras, hasta que al final decidió responderle.

-Claro...te esperaré Kaitonto...

Kaito puso cara de pocos amigos y le dijo:

-¿Kaitonto?

-¡Por supuesto! -Le bajó el sombrero hasta los ojos y echó a correr. Kaito medio enfadado medio riendo, echó a correr tras de ella.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-Ni hablar. Eres un mago de cuarta ¡no me puedo juntar con deshechos de la sociedad, soy una chica de buena familia!

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Eres fría, Bimboko! ¡Vuelvee!

-¡Ni hablar!-Siguió corriendo con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó al suelo y el mago se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja te está bien empleado, eso te pasa por...¡UAH!-Aoko le pisó la capa y le hizo caer a él también...con toda la mala suerte para ella que el mago cayó encima suyo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron sonrojados sin saber qué decir...Hasta que Aoko reunió valor y le dijo cuando lo tenia frente a frente:

-Tonto...¿de verdad te creías que iba a cambiar algo entre nosotros por yo saber que eras KID? Eso nunca sucederá. Lo que ha salvado a ese ladrón estúpido de que le odie y no le hable en toda su vida, ha sido que KID es Kaito Kuroba...tú Kaito... tú eres la razón.

-Pero no quería ponerte en peligro...

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dijo:

-Me quieres demasiado Kaito. No te preocupes tanto por cosas que no han sucedido...no pasará nada.

La chica hizo el gesto de levantarse y quitarse a Kaito de encima a causa de la vergüenza de haberle tenido encima suyo, tan cerca, pero él no quiso. No la dejó levantar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¡Kaito, deja que me levante! ¡el suelo está frío!

-¡No está frío! ¡Yo lo noto calentito!

-Idiota...es normal llevas un rato encima mío. ¡Apártate, vamos pesado!

-Ni hablar.

-¡Kaito!

Y poco a poco fueron acercando sus frentes, acabando en un dulce beso por parte de los dos, aún a pesar de ser novatos en eso de los besos, consiguieron darse uno de lo más bonito y significativo.

Aoko mientras iba pensando para sí: "Aunque ahora no podamos estar juntos...con estar así con él hasta que todo acabe, es más que suficiente...lo quiero...lo quiero a mi lado, sea como sea que estemos..." y siguió dejándose llevar por ese apasionado beso de su mejor amigo, ahora más que eso. Si antes su Kaito la volvía loca, ahora más.

Después de besarse, Kaito se echó a un lado y los dos quedaron boca arriba, mirando como brillaban las estrellas, y cada estrella fugaz que pasaba, cada uno de sus corazones pedía un deseo respecto al otro. Esa azotea de aquél edificio, se había convertido en SU azotea. La azotea de los dos.

Cuando les dio por mirar la hora-¡LAS 3! ¡Kaito son las 3 de la mañana! ¡Mi padre me va a matar como vea que no estoy en casa!

Les habían pasado esas 4 horas volando, sin darse cuenta, pero es que estaban tan bien juntos en lo alto de aquél edificio que no se querían ir.

-Está bien. Te acompaño a casa y ya hablo yo con tu padre si quieres.

-No, no será necesario, no te preocupes por eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Aoko iba a abrir la puerta de las escaleras de la azotea, cuando Kaito le dijo:

-¿En serio? ¿No prefieres un atajo?

La chica miró extrañada a Kaito, pero al poco entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Le apetece volar a las estrellas conmigo, señorita?

-¿Con un ladronzuelo como tú? Ni hablar no me fío...¿y si me secuestras y pides un rescate por mí?

-Bueno, contando que te secuestrara...primero no pediría rescate por ti, me quedaría contigo. Y segundo...en el caso de secuestro, no creo que fuera en contra de tu voluntad, señorita...

-Oh, eres muy amable...

El ladrón le tendió la mano con la sonrisa que sólo a ella sabía ponerle, se le veía tan pero tan guapo...aún no se creía que ese impresionante ladrón que no pasa desapercibido delante de ninguna chica, fuera suyo, su ángel vestido de blanco...ella aceptó su mano enguantada y en unos segundos, se la subió en brazos suavemente, pero con tan mala suerte que la falda se le levantó con una ráfaga de aire delante del mago.

Ella se sonrojó con el ceño fruncido esperando la perfectamente previsible reacción...y efectivamente...

-¡Rosas! ¡Me encantan rosas!

-¡Eres un pervertido! Mira que lo sabía...odio el viento...

-¡Pues a mi me encanta!

-Imbécil...

Y los dos surcaron el cielo. Era una sensación tan bonita que Aoko hubiera querido que se parase el tiempo y ese momento no se acabara nunca.


	5. OBSERVANDO AL OBJETIVO

**Bueno buenooo sigue la historia...la verdad que me está gustando este fic y todo y mira que lo había dejado de lado j0j0j0... En este fic salen un par de personajes míos inventados, quería meter a algún malo malísimo que cayera bien...y además las relaciones que tienen con algunos personajes, evidentemente también son inventadas, pero me gusta. ¿Os imagináis un hermano de Shuichi Akai? jijij**

**Pues nadaa espero que os guste a los que os paséis por aquí, y me gustaría algún review si pudiera ser...un saluditoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBSERVANDO AL OBJETIVO<strong>

Era una noche profunda y oscura. Mientras Kaito, aún vestido de KID y Aoko llegaban a casa de ella desde el aire, alguien les observaba de lejos. Alguien seguía cada movimiento que hacían.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Jew?-preguntó un chico de unos 23 años, de ojos verde oliva y pelo alborotado, con una pequeña coleta fina cogida con dos bolitas, como si de una trenza se tratara.

-Están justo donde pensaba.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, veo que haces bien tu trabajo, merodeadora...

-Si una merodeadora no hace su trabajo bien, ya puede despedirse de su puesto, ya lo sabes Erik.

-Si...pero sigo teniendo en mente el plan que te dije. No me gusta matar porque si.

-Lo sé...pero por lo menos, tú aún no has matado a nadie, aunque te han entrenado para que seas una máquina de matar. Eres un arma letal para la organización. Por eso te pusieron ese nombre en clave, Anubis...Dios egipcio de la muerte y los muertos. Tiene que ser un gran peso para ti el cargo que te dieron desde crío. Son horribles.

-Lo sé. Ese cargo...maldita sea. Estamos atados de pies y manos a estos malditos macabros. Tú tampoco has matado nunca a nadie, Jewels.

-Ya, pero tendré que hacerlo...es mi misión, pero... tener que asesinar a ese chico de 17 años por ser el sucesor del antiguo Kaito Kid, me parece demasiado... Estamos metidos en algo que no hemos elegido. Pero igualmente, ¿qué quieres hacer? Ya intentamos huir una vez y mataron a nuestra familia. Si volvemos a hacer algo así, acabarán con nosotros también.

-Antes de que eso ocurra, yo por lo menos habré intentado largarme. ¿No piensas hacer lo mismo?

-Me dijeron que si cumplía con mi misión...nos dejarían libres. ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar?

-¿Y tú les crees? No van a dejarnos ir nunca, Slown. Y menos si hacemos todo lo que nos dicen. Si cumples con tus misiones y siendo quien eres en la organización, no te dejarán libre nunca. Además...a la mano derecha del Jefe, Gin, no le eres indiferente. Deberías saberlo de sobras. Es la mayor razón por la que no te van a liberar.

-Gin...ese nombre me da escalofríos. Asesinó a ese pobre chico detective hace tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Asesinarlo? No...creo que no está muerto.

-Pero salió en las noticias y todo...

-Si, pero no me lo creo. Esa pastilla que ideó Sherry...no se si realmente provoca la muerte. Aunque en el expediente del chico, en los papeles de la organización consta como muerto. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

-Sherry...

-Si, la hermana de Akemi Miyano, tu mejor amiga y la novia de mi hermano por aquel entonces. La asesinaron a sangre fría sin ningún reparo. Hay un niño de gafas por Beika, que estaba con ella aquél día.

-No te imaginas cuánto la echo de menos, Erik...

-La verdad es que fue una tragedia. Mi hermano también lo pasó bastante mal, y creo que aún arrastraba el dolor de ese día. La quería de verdad. Hace poco le asesinaron a él tambié

-¿QUÉ?

-Fue un miembro de la organización. Mi hermano está muerto. Cada vez tengo más ganas de matarlos a todos.

-No lo sabía...Cuánto lo siento, Erik...lo siento mucho.

-No importa...tampoco teníamos mucha relación últimamente. Desde que asesinaron a nuestros padres...él me culpa a mi, por haberme largado.

-¡No es verdad, Erik! ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

-Huí sin pensar en las consecuencias. Seguramente me odia. Y yo le odio a él por abandonarme aquí de crío. El logró escapar y nos dejó aquí a mis padres y a mi. Total, para luego infiltrarse de nuevo en la organización. No le perdonaré nunca. Y cambiando de tema, ese crío de gafas...¿no te parece un poco raro?

-¿Raro?

-Es demasiado inteligente para tener unos 7 años.

-Quizás no sea tan raro, hay muchos niños inteligentes de esa edad.

-¿Pero tanto como un chico de 17 años?

-No lo sé...el día de la muerte de Akemi, te estaba esperando en el coche siguiendo a Gin y Vodka...nada más le vi de lejos. Tú si que le pudiste escuchar.

-Si...por eso te digo que es un chico extraño.

-Bueno, si es tan extraño cómo dices, si pasa algo nos enteraremos. Ahora debemos ir a la reunión.

-Si...

Y los dos dejaron el despacho y se fueron juntos a la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto, Kaito y Aoko eran totalmente ignorantes a lo que les aguardaba de ahora en adelante. El peligro les acechaba de lejos.


	6. ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO

**Capiii 6! Narrado por Kaitooo(L)** **Gracias a Lady Paper por los consejos, no hay nada como la experiencia ;-) un saluditoo a los que os paseiiss! y algún review nunca va maal :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO<strong>

Después de lo que pasó con Aoko en la azotea, hablamos al día siguiente y decidimos mútuamente lo que desde un principio habíamos acordado. No había duda de los sentimientos que habían del uno hacia el otro, pero seguiríamos siendo solo amigos...era lo mejor para protegerla de esos hombres, y más ahora después del golpe que vino después, cuando me ocurrió algo que no esperaba mientras cometía mi robo.

Aquella noche a penas dormí. Ya hacía un rato que me había ido a la cama después de aquello. Fui a buscar la joya "Las alas de Ícaro", que por cierto, seguía sin ser Pandora, y seguía sin pegar ojo. Estaba hecho polvo. No sé cuánto tardaría en dormirme. No se me borraba de la mente, se me repetía en la cabeza desde que escapé de aquella azotea. Ese maldito nombre: "Jewels"...

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Atrapen a KID! ¡Vamos, que no escape!_

_Iba corriendo por las escaleras de ese edificio y la policía me iba pisando los talones. El inspector Nakamori esa noche estaba que no había quien lo parara. Seguro que Shinichi Kudo le estaba ayudando, como ya había hecho una vez. Maldito crío, siempre dándome problemas. Realicé uno de mis trucos de disfraz y me vestí de un agente más. Cuando se despistaron, huí por un conducto de aire de esos que me salvan el pellejo tantas veces y llegué a una de mis queridas azoteas...salvado...¿o no?_

_Cuando estaba a punto de mirar esa joya a través de los rayos de la luna, oí unos pasos de tacones a mi espalda. Y algunos más que no eran tacones. Me esperé lo peor: Snake._

_Me voltee y efectivamente, era Snake, pero sorprendentemente iba con una chica de negro. Una chica guapísima de un largo pelo negro y ojos marrones tirando a rojizos. ¿Quién sería? Fuera quién fuera, estaba claro que venía a por mi. Era miembro de la organización, de eso no hay duda._

_-Así que este es el famoso ladrón KID...no parece gran cosa, será fácil matarlo._

_-Jewels, no vayas tan rápido. Primero debemos saber si esa joya es la que buscamos. Luego puedes matarle, de hecho es tu misión. Acabar con la vida de Kaito KID._

_-Está bien..._

_-Bueno KID, adelante. Muéstranos esa piedra, ¿a qué esperas?_

_-Ja...esta piedra no es la que buscas. Ni tu ni yo._

_-Eso me toca decidirlo a mi. Dame esa piedra._

_Hice un intento de huir con ella, pero esa tal Jewels se me echó encima, me hizo una llave que yo diría de Karate y me dejó tendido en el suelo. Me di tal golpe que incluso me quedé unos segundos sin respiración. Yo nada más pensaba en poner mi cara de Póker..._

_-Bien KID, esta vez también tenías razón. No es Pandora, de momento Jewels te dejará vivir..._

_-Maldito...-dije con la respiración aún un poco aturdida._

_-Vámonos Jew...-le dijo Snake a la chica._

_Antes de irse, me fijé bien a la luz de la luna en su cara. Se le reflejaba a la perfección y era preciosa. ¿Qué hacía una belleza como ella siendo miembro de la organización? No entendía nada. Me susurró al oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharla:_

_-Hoy no ha sido el caso, pero te prometo...que la próxima vez lograré acabar contigo de una vez por todas, ladrón. No lo olvides y acuérdate bien de mi nombre porque lo volverás a oír.-Después de susurrarme, dijo en voz alta-Buenas noches, señor ladrón._

_Y se fue, con un bonito movimiento de caderas y con esa melena ondeando al viento. ¿Qué edad debía tener?_

_Al final, le devolví la joya al inspector Nakamori y me largué de ese sitio._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"-¿Quién sería...?"- y después de esto último, me dormí. Parecía que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos que el despertador ya me estaba sonando para ir a clase. Maldecí mi vida por tenerme que levantar para ir al maldito instituto. Mi madre había decidido quedarse unos días en Japón y me tenía el desayudo preparado. Aoko estaría a punto de llegar a buscarme. Me vestí rápidamente y sonó el timbre justo cuando me acababa de hacer la tostada.

-¡Mamá, me voy!

-¡Adiós cariño!- y así salí de mi casa, con el trozo de pan aún metido en la boca y cerré.

-¡Buenos días, Kaito!

-¡Buenos días!-ella si que era preciosa. Esa cara de ángel, tan inocente y esa alegría que tiene siempre en el cuerpo que nunca se le quita. Me encantaba Aoko Nakamori. ¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré tanto de ella? Ahora por fin sabía que nunca la había visto como una simple amiga...

-¿Te has vuelto a dormir?

-Si...y no me digas que fue viendo porno porque no es así ¿vale? ¡Que te conozco!

-Oh, está bien está bien, por esta vez te creeré, señor mago de cuarta.

-Maldita...

-Ah, ¡por cierto! Ayer no viniste a clase y nos anunciaron que hoy vendría una chica nueva.

-¿Una chica? ¡Oh genial! ¡Ojalá esté buenísima! ¡Hace falta más variedad en esa clase tan aburrida sin chicas guapas!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero qué te has creído, Kaitonto?

-Pues eso, Bimboko, estoy deseando ver la cara que tiene esa posible preciosidad...

-Seguro que no será tan guapa como todos la imagináis.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Igual es una tabla de surf como tú!-dije con una sonrisa bastante maligna. A veces me pasaba con ella, lo reconozco. Pero es que me gusta tanto que me persiga y se enfade...está preciosa de todas las maneras. A veces pensándolo bien, me da miedo que si algún día podemos estar juntos se acabe esa magia que tenemos siendo amigos...pero de momento, aún no es el caso...aunque después de lo que he dicho, creo que ahora es el momento en que...

-¡KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!

¡Maldita sea tanto pensar!...tengo que salir por patas o me pega la de Dios. Como cada día...

Corriendo, delantamos a todos los compañeros y de llegar tarde, pasamos a llegar en un momento, puntuales y todo. Eso era una buena estrategia para cuando se me pegaran las sábanas, ¡Si!

Al llegar, fuimos a las taquillas a cambiarnos de calzado. La suya estaba pegada a la mía y cada día veía la misma bonita escena de Aoko.

Agachándose, quitándose las bambas de la calle y poniéndose las de clase, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, y la falda subida, que por poco no se le veía esa ropa interior que tanto me gustaba mirar. ¡Maldición, ese día no fue el caso!

Después, entramos a clase. Estaba el típico alboroto mañanero, hasta que entró la profesora. Y como hoy era un día especial para todos los chicos...todos se callaron de golpe.

-Buenos días a todos chicos.

-¡Buenos días profesora!

-Bien, como les dije, les presento a la nueva alumna que compartirá con nosotros el resto del curso. ¡Adelante, ya puedes pasar!

Se escucharon pasos fuera del aula y de repente, entró. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la vi. Cuando vi esa silueta de ojos rojizos, con unas curvas tan perfectas y esa larga cabellera negra. No podía ser...no podía ser ella. Si no fuera porque realmente tenía una apariencia de chica de 17 años, habría jurado que era esa Jewels...

-Chicos y chicas, les presento a Slown Watanabe. ¡Espero que la tratéis bien!

-Buenos días, es un placer conoceros.

Y de eco se escuchaba a todos los compañeros: "¡Qué guapa!" "¡Es preciosa!" "¡Qué ojazos!" y así durante aproximadamente 10 minutos. Todos habían hecho hueco para que se sentase junto a ellos menos yo, pero ella fue decididamente hacia mi y se sentó cerca de mi mesa y la de Aoko, acompañando a Akako. Luego todos se pusieron en sus sitios. La cara de Aoko había cambiado. Parecía sorprendida y un poco molesta quizás. Era normal, en cierto modo, supongo...

Cuando salimos de clase por la tarde, íbamos Aoko y yo como siempre de vuelta a casa. Aoko reparó en Slown, que estaba caminando sola saliendo del instituto y se acercó a ella. Y pensé:

"-Aoko, ¿pero a donde vas? No vayas...vuelve..."

-¡Watanabe!

-Nakamori...

-¿Donde vives? Si vives por Shibuya, puedes venir con Kaito y conmigo si quieres...me sabe mal que vayas sola...

-¿Eh? Bueno, está bien. Eres muy amable Nakamori.

-¡Venga, vamos!

Por el camino, parece que Aoko y Slown habían hecho buenas migas y iban hablando animadamente por la calle...pero no sé por qué, yo no me acababa de fiar...y mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, escuché a Aoko de lejos.

-¿Verdad Kaito? Podríamos llevarla a la torre de Tokyo un día de estos. Seguro que le gusta.

-Eh si...claro.

Y siguieron hablando, pero Aoko ya había llegado a casa.

-¡Bueno chicos, hasta mañana! ¡Tened cuidado!

-¡Hasta mañana Aoko!-dijimos los dos al unísono.

Mientras andábamos, esa chica no había dicho ni una palabra. Yo iba sacándole tema pero no respondía. Cada vez me resultaba más incómodo andar con ella.

-Bu...bueno, ¿en qué parte vives, exactamente?

-Distrito 10, esquina de Anagata con Shibuya...

-Oh, eso está muy cerca de aquí. ¿Puedes seguir sola partir de aquí no?

-¿Sola? Creo que no...¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta que te acabo de decir la dirección de tu casa, Kaito Kid? Y no muy lejos de allí, también vive tu asistente, Jii. ¿No es cierto?

Era cierto...esa es mi casa...y Jii...¿Por qué sabe dónde vive Jii también? ¿Y por qué sabía que yo era KID? Ahora si que estaba realmente asustado...cara de póker...cara de póker

-¿Pe...pero de qué hablas Slown...?-dije yo, con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Cómo voy a ser yo Kaito KID...?

-Prefiero que me llames Jewels. Ése es mi nombre en clave, pero seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta de quién era en realidad Slown Watanabe, con lo inteligente que es el ladrón del siglo...y sé que eres Kaito KID porque llevo mucho tiempo invéstigandote. Sé todo de ti, Kuroba. Todo. No intentes engañarme...puedes acabar perdiendo. -Y se sacó una pistola de la mochila del instituto y me apuntó.

Me quedé paralizado. No podía ser, ¡sí que era esa chica! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabía tanto de mi...? No sabía qué hacer. Ahora ni la cara de póker me servía. Me tenía pillado de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Y sin darme tiempo a decir ni hacer nada, apretó el gatillo. Estaba descargada.

-¡PUM!-se burló ella.-tranquilo ladrón. De momento no voy a destrozarte esa cara bonita que tienes.-dijo sonriendo, con la mirada de asesina que tenía-no hasta que me digas dónde está Pandora. Tu padre sabía dónde se encontraba. ¿Dónde está?

-No...no lo sé...y aunque lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría.

-¿No? ¿Y qué tal si te digo que me cargaré a tu princesita si no me lo dices? ¿Cmabiarías de opinión, verdad? No creo que te haga tanta gracia eso ya...

-¡Maldita! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Tengo mis razones, igual que tú, para hacer lo que hago. Tu tienes una misión y yo otra. ¡Dime dónde está esa condenada piedra, Kuroba!

-¡De verdad que no lo sé! Mi padre no me dejó ninguna pista de dónde la había encontrado, si no mi misión ya no tendría sentido. No tengo por qué mentirte, y menos si pongo a otra persona en peligro por mi culpa!

Ella me miró seria unos instantes y por su mirada, yo sabía que me creía. ¿Pero por qué hacía todo esto una chica cómo ella? ¿Por qué empieza a matar una chica de 17 años, a esa edad...nunca lo entenderé...

-Está bien, KID...espero que me digas la verdad. Pero...si me entero que me has engañado...me cargo a tu novia, ¿queda claro?

-¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde está Pandora!

-Bien, entonces por hoy te dejaré vivir. -me dijo, guardándose la pistola en la mochila y empezando a irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Dime por qué haces todo esto! ¡Sólo tienes 17 años!

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, Kuroba. Y no tengo 17...tengo alguno más. Hasta mañana, ladrón. Nos vemos en clase. Y ándate con ojo...te estaré vigilado.

Y diciendo eso último, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome a mi con mil dudas en la cabeza...y eso de que tenía más de 17 años...¿sería cierto?

Después de unos segundos, volví en mi y entré en casa. Mañana sería un día largo...


	7. UNA MUERTE FRÍA Y NEGRA COMO LA NOCHE

**Siguiente capii...buff esto se está alargando de mala manera, cuando acabe esta historia creo que me pasaré una buena temporada sin escribir xDD...Mis neuronas están sacando humo ya...jijijij...Pues os dejo con esta parte que se centra más en los chicos malos de negro y en Akai, pero en el siguiente me centro en los personajes de siempre :D y por cierto...el pasado de Akai es totalmente inventado. Lo he hecho para que haya relación con el pasado de los otros dos y el resentimiento que tiene o tenía Erik con su hermano ;-)**

**Gracias por leerme y gracias por el review, Minervana1. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! ¡Un saluditoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA MUERTE FRÍA Y NEGRA COMO LA NOCHE<br>**

Mientras Jewels iba de camino a la organización, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Mientras andaba, se le rompió el tacón y se cayó.

-¡Au! Maldición, qué daño...malditos tacones...-Mientras se encontraba mirándose la bota, un disparo resonó en la noche y se escuchó como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo. Ella vio unas siluetas de pie. Seguro que eran los miembros de la organización que ya habían matado a otro más. Pero cuando paró a escuchar la conversación, le vino lo peor a la cabeza...

-¿Y ahora qué? La amiga de este traidor aún anda suelta.

-El jefe dijo que de momento no nos la cargáramos. Por cierto, ¿Te has fijado en el comentario de Anubis antes de morir?

"_Podréis matarme a mi, pero no a ella. No voy a permitir que se convierta en una asesina como vosotros..." _Cuando le disparé, no quiso confesar nada más para que no matáramos también a su novia. Lo dijo muy convencido y ya ves de que le sirvió.-El hombre de negro se empezó a reír-Ahora está en el otro barrio sin la pequeña Jewels. No creo que pueda hacer nada ya para evitar que nos la carguemos; pienso descubrirla. Es una traidora como él.

-Pero tenemos que seguir las órdenes del jefe, Seth. No debemos matarla aún.

-¿Pero tú sabes la recompensa que obtendríamos si ella misma confiesa que es una traidora y nos la cargamos? El jefe seguro que nos ascendería. Se puede hacer un interrogatorio a la antigua usanza, ¿no crees?

-¿Te refieres a torturarla para que confiese? Ah, no, a Gin no creo que le haga ninguna gracia. No me parece buena idea. No pienso meterme con ese macabro de Gin, te lo aseguro. ¡Está mal de la cabeza, adora matar! No cuentes conmigo, ¡no quiero morir joven!

-Gin me da igual. No le tengo ningún miedo. Además, si se da cuenta de que estaban compinchados los dos para huir, seguro que la devoción que siente hacia ella se le pasaría. Gin aborrece a los traidores.

Y dicho esto, Jewels iba a huir, cuando vio que esas siluetas se le acercaban. Y la vieron.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Vamos a por ella! ¡Vuelve aquí, traidora!

Y Jewels empezó a correr como una loca, descalza por las calles con las botas en la mano, con esos hombres pisándole los talones. No sabía donde iba a ir ni cómo iba a escaparse. Uno no se escapa de la organización porque si. Pero primero tenía que comprobar que "el traidor" no fuera él... No podía ser él...Erik no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. "Erik, por favor, dime que estás bien...¡por favor...!" Se volteó para ver si aún la perseguían y al instante, recibió un balazo en el brazo izquierdo. Vio a su derecha un edificio abandonado con una persiana que tenía una ranura abierta mientras corria y saltó hacia un lado para entrar por debajo.

A través del hueco vio los pies de esos hombres que pasaban corriendo. ¿Pero qué había sido eso? ¿Qué habían descubierto esos tipos? Cuando pasó un rato, Jewels salió de su escondite y se dirigió al lugar que le había parecido oír el disparo...pero cuando se acercó al lugar, no había nadie tendido en el suelo. Sólo había un resto de sangre bastante grande y al lado, una cadena rota, con el adorno de una placa militar en ella. Cuando Jewels se fijó en la placa...

-¡Erik! No puede ser...no lo entiendo...¿pero dónde estás?- no estaba. El cuerpo no estaba. No podía seguir vivo...La organización no deja a nadie ileso. Empezó a llorar; ese lugar era una azotea...¿Y si esos hombres le habían disparado a propósito en esa azotea para que cayera el cuerpo hacia abajo? ¿Habrían sido capaces de hacer algo tan horrible? Partiendo de la base de que ellos no tenían escrúpulos con "los traidores"...-¡tengo que encontrarle!

Alguien le tocó la espalda y la chica se volteó asustada, saliendo al instante de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Tú!

-¿Estás bien? Llevo un rato observando a esos tipos y les iba a seguir la pista, pero se me han escapado.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? ¡Acaban de disparar a mi mejor amigo y hermano tuyo!-dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo y no has hecho nada por evitarlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tú segura de que era mi hermano? No se ve nada con esta oscuridad y además, podría ser una trampa de esos tíos para pillarte aquí mismo y acabar contigo. Estudié la situación, pero...habían francotiradores en todos los áticos que rodean estas fábricas. Era un gran riesgo investigar yo solo. Si era mi hermano...los mataré a todos. Juro que me los cargaré.

-¿Que los matarás? Ya me explicarás cómo vas a hacerlo, no es tan fácil. Esos tipos no se dejan matar así como así. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto tu hermano? Llevas años sin preocuparte por él. Lo abandonaste aquí junto con vuestros padres y te dio igual.

-No es cierto. Me fui porque quería sacarlos a todos de allí desenmascarando a esos tipos de negro. Me fui para trabajar en el FBI, pero...fue demasiado tarde...y a mi familia posiblemente no los asesinaron porque mi hermano intentara huir, si no porque yo huí...

-¡Tu actitud no es normal, Akai! ¡Los abandonaste a su suerte!-la chica cada vez estaba más conmocionada.- ¡Voy a bajar, seguro que ha caído abajo! ¡Dios, ERIK!

-Slown, ¿estás loca o qué?-dijo Akai agarrándole los brazos-¿Cómo diablos vas a bajar? Esos tipos andarán cerca. ¡Estás muy nerviosa, intenta tranquilizarte! No sabemos si el cuerpo ha caído abajo o qué ha pasado con él, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Estás demasiado traumatizada con lo que ha pasado esta noche! Te han disparado...ponte esto, te cortará la hemorragia.

-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien! ¡Déjame ir!-dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Ni hablar! No vas a ir a ningún sitio. Te acompaño a casa. No puedes ir por ahí tú sola.

-¡Suéltame!-la chica se deshizo de las manos de Akai y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! -pero ya había desaparecido.- Tan imprudente como siempre...-Dicho esto, Akai miró fijamente a una azotea por alguna razón, antes de voltearse y marcharse detrás de Slown a su encuentro, pero no hubo suerte. Volvió a casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Slown tampoco encontró nada de lo que buscaba y andó como una loca por las calles, hasta que se desvaneció del cansancio en el primer sitio que encontró.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, Slown no apareció. Kaito no pudo evitar pensar por qué...siendo miembro de aquella organización no le extrañaba que le hubiera pasado algo por no querer matarle. Estaba convencido de que no era una asesina ni una mala chica. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella era diferente. Si hubiera querido matarle, lo habría hecho esa misma noche. Pero seguía sin confiar en ella porque también le corroía la duda de si realmente no disparó ese arma la noche anterior porque no le salía a cuenta sin saber primero dónde estaba Pandora.

-¡Kaito!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Aoko?

-A mi nada. Qué te ocurre a ti, llevas todo el día en tu mundo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No, nada. ¿No te resulta extraño que la chica nueva no haya venido?

-Mmm...no sé, estará enferma quizás...¿te gusta esa chica?-dijo Aoko sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? No te inventes cosas...es solo que me resulta raro. Llega nueva y el segundo día ya no aparece...

-Es cierto...pero es posible que esté enferma, pueden ser mil cosas. Luego la llamaré.

-¿Tienes su numero?

-¡Si! ¡Nos lo dimos ayer!

-¿Y qué haces con ese numero? ¿Cómo le diste el tuyo sin conocerla, Aoko?-Kaito se ponía nervioso por momentos.

-Pues porque me pareció bien que lo tuviéramos las dos por si acaso...¿Tan malo es?

-Ah...¡no, no, claro que no! lo siento Aoko, me he excedido un poco...está bien que lo tengas...pero ves con cuidado con esa chica...no me fío de ella...

-Pues a mi me parece una buena chica...

Kaito no le respondió y se puso a pensar. En realidad era un peligro que Jewels tuviera el numero de Aoko y a la inversa...si esos hombres decidían hacerle chantaje, lo harían con ella. Teniendo ese móvil, la podrían localizar fácilmente.

Cuando Kaito llegó a su casa, después de dejar a Aoko en la suya, se encontró con Jii de frente.

-¿Jii? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que hablar con usted, señorito.

-¿Sobre...?

-Venga a mi casa y se lo explico.

Los dos fueron a casa de Jii y Kaito se encontró con la sorpresa.

-¡Jii! ¿Pero qué...?

-Déjeme explicarle algo antes de que diga nada, por favor. Anoche cuando se fue, vine a buscarle para informarle de otro golpe...y de madrugada me encontré con esta chica tirada en la puerta de su casa bajo la lluvia, sangrando. Le habían disparado y el agua de la lluvia le estaba haciendo perder más sangre por momentos. La entré a mi casa y cuando recuperó un poco el sentido, lo único que dijo fue "Kuroba..."; poco después, nombró a un tal Anubis...y se desmayó de nuevo. No ha vuelto a abrir los ojos desde anoche. Creo que le buscaba a usted, señorito...

-¿A mi? ¿Para qué?

-No lo sé...

-Jii, ¡esta chica es miembro de la organización que asesinó a mi padre! ¿Por qué la tienes aquí?

-Tengo serias sospechas de que huyó de allí, señorito. Vino con ese disparo y no me extrañaría que la descubrieran intentando huir. Quizás imaginaron que estaba muerta.

-¿Que huyó dices? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé señorito, tengo esa intuición...oh, parece que ha abierto un poco los ojos...

En los ojos de la chica se pudieron observar unos pequeños reflejos rojizos, mirando fijamente a los dos, espectantes.

-Kuroba, lo siento...

-¿El qué sientes?-dijo con un tono despectivo y desconfiado.

-Siento lo que te dije ayer y haberte amenazado con matar a Aoko...tenía que hacer algo para descubrir si realmente sabías el paradero de Pandora o no...

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora que has huido porque has descubierto cómo son? Creí que tenía un corazón más noble, señorita.

-Siempre supe cómo eran...pero no podía huir. Ayer...me intentaron asesinar a mi también, aunque no les haya traicionado nunca, y aún teniendo una misión entre manos. Tuve que huir de ese horrible lugar antes que me encontraran.

-¿A ti también? ¿Quién más...?

La chica empezó a sollozar, en silencio.

-Señorito...creo que ahora mismo no es el momento de preguntarle tal cosa a la muchacha...aún debe estar cohibida por lo que pudiera pasar ayer...

-Está bien. Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer de momento es quedarse aquí contigo y ocultarse de ellos. Posiblemente no paren hasta encontrarla y matarla...lo mejor es que intente pasar desapercibida. Deberías volver a la escuela...¿o también entraba en tu plan para intentar matarme infiltrarte en el instituto? ¿Ellos saben que viniste?

-No, eso lo hice yo por mi cuenta...en realidad nunca quise matarte...

-De eso ya me di cuenta. Esa tarde que volvimos juntos si hubieras querido hacerlo lo habrías hecho. Pero era tu plan, ¿no es así?

-Lo era aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo...no soy capaz de matar a nadie...yo lo único que quería era largarme de ese sitio lleno de asesinos...pero si me iba, matarían al único que me quedaba ya...el resto han ido cayendo, uno tras otro...y él ha caído también...

-¿Hablas de ese tal Anubis del que hablaste al llegar? ¿Le han matado?

-Aún no es seguro, porque no lo vi, estaba muy oscuro. No encontré nada que me aclarara las cosas, ni estaba el cuerpo en ningún lugar...desapareció...pero por lo que hablaron esos tipos después de disparar, juraría que era él el que recibió ese disparo...él era mi mejor amigo. Era lo único que me quedaba porque mataron a su familia y a la mía. A él sólo le quedaba un hermano que logró escapar y se buscó la vida por otro lado.

-Ya veo...bueno, está bien. Cuando estés más tranquila ya me cuentas más si quieres. Ahora tengo que irme. Yo de ti intentaría llevar una vida normal como una chica de 17 años como hasta ahora...

-De acuerdo...

-Señorito...-dijo Jii-Yo me encargo de todo esto no se preocupe.

-Bien. Me voy a casa Jii. Si hay cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo.

Y cogió la puerta y se fue. Kaito estaba muy confuso. No sabía cómo podía perdonar a una persona que pertenecía a la misma panda de asesinos que mataron a su padre. Pero tal como la veía hablar, él no creía que ella se hubiera visto implicada en aquello. Además, ¿qué tendría entonces? ¿12 años, contando que Jewels tuviera unos 20 ahora? Con 12 años nadie mata a nadie. O al menos eso creía él. ¿Y ese Anubis, quién era? ¿Cuál sería la historia de esos dos? Un mar de preguntas y dudas inundaban a Kaito. Jewels, o en este caso Slown...realmente era todo un misterio.


End file.
